NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO
by MACK SNAPE
Summary: Albus esta enamorado de Scorpius pero este ama a Lily. Buscando el olvido conocerá a un misterioso rubio, que no es otro que Lucius Malfoy, iniciando una tormentosa relación que concluira en el desastre para ambas familias. Lucius/Albus Severus - SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un fic de contenido slash y también muestra la relación consensual entre un adulto y un menor (no tan menor, va a cumplir 17). Antes de que salten las/los moralistas, no es que promueva este tipo de relaciones, sino que en el contexto del mundo mágico un hombre de 65 a lo mucho representa 30... y un chico de 17 ya es todo un hombre (sino que lo diga Harry que a esa edad ya peleaba con Voldemort. Si tienes edad para ir a la guerra y matar, tienes la edad para enamorarte de quien te plazca). Aun así, si piensas que va a herir tu sensibilidad y/o moral, no la leas y ahórrate el mal rato._

_Un Lubus (Lucius/Albus Severus) para todas/os los que aprendieron a amar esta parejita en SANGRE ENTRE MIS PIERNAS y se quedaron con ganas de que terminen juntos. _

_Como siempre, el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo abuso de su generosidad y tomo los personajes para hacernos pasar un rato de sana y gratuita diversión._

* * *

**NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y un enamorado jovencito hacía lo honores a su dama, mientras que en un rincón un moreno apesadumbrado no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Te hubiese amado hasta el fin del mundo Scorp - le decía en su mente al rubio. - Pero tú no solo despreciaste mi amor y jugaste con mi corazón, sino que ahora te metes con quien más quería rompiéndome en mil pedazos.

Al no podía creer que el muchacho que había amado desde sus once años, aquel por quien lo había dado todo, le hubiese pagado así… enamorándose de su hermana.

Aun recordaba como aquella noche, hace tan solo unos meses, sobreponiéndose a su miedo y a su inexperiencia, le había confesado su amor metiéndose desnudo a su cama. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que el rubio le diga muy suelto de huesos que a él no le gustaban los hombres, y peor aún, que estaba enamorado de su hermana menor: Lily.

Y por si esa no fuese suficiente humillación, tuvo que irle con el chisme a su padre, a su hermano y hasta a la directora McGonagall. Consecuencia de eso era que ahora tuviese otro compañero de cuarto, que su padre le hubiese dado una larga charla sobre la familia, el sexo y la promiscuidad… y que ahora todos los imbéciles que estaban en Malfoy Manor celebrando el cumpleaños de Scorp lo mirasen con pena.

No podía entender que el rubio amase a su hermana: ¡la conocía tanto! Lily era el ser mas frívolo y egoísta que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Bueno, su madre era la reina, pero la pequeña Potter era la princesa heredera por mérito propio.

-Te hubiese amado tanto - murmuró. Luego solo dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

-Hijo, espera - Harry Potter salió tras él - ¿A donde vas?

-Lejos de aquí padre. Tu preciosa Lily esta bailando con el chico que amo, porque que lo amo, ya para nadie es un secreto. Y tú no solo lo permites, sino que encima me obligas a venir y verlos.

-Escucha Al, deja de ser un niño caprichoso. Tú no amas a Scorpius porque aun no sabes lo que es el amor… solo estas molesto porque eligió a Lily en lugar tuyo.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas… no te atrevas a opinar sobre mis sentimientos!!! Tú no sabes lo que yo siento, como me siento….

-Al reacciona. Está bien, no voy a decirte lo que sientes. Pero voy a decirte lo que sienten ellos. Tu hermana tiene 15 años, y esta enamorada. Y Scorpius, de 17, también esta enamorado: de ella, no de ti. Tu "opción sexual" es muy respetable, pero la de él también. Y no es la tuya. Tienes que asumirlo y dejar de mostrarles esa cara de alma en pena porque los hieres… sobre todo a tu hermana. Estuvo a punto de cortarlo solo por ti, porque te quiere y no soporta verte triste. Draco y yo tuvimos que intervenir. Scorp estaba deshecho. ¿Sabes que ni él ni ella han tenido ojos para nadie más? Se aman. A ambas familias nos costó aceptar el hecho pero lo hicimos. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú también?

-Porque no puedo. Es decir, acepto que estén juntos, pero no puedo verlos. ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Yo en verdad lo amo. No es un capricho. Lo amo. Y duele demasiado…

Y con estas palabras el muchacho se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tenía 16 años, estaba próximo a terminar el colegio y era virgen. Al menos hasta esa noche… porque se quitaría a Scorpius Malfoy del alma y de la piel a como diera lugar.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas vagó por el Londres mágico hasta que el autobús noctámbulo lo recogió y lo dejó en el callejón Diagon. Por allí pasó al Londres muggle y caminó hacia la zona rosa. Quería perderse, por completo… y encontrar a alguien que lo hiciese olvidar, que le sacase ese dolor del pecho que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Una botella de tequila bien camuflada, una cajetilla de cigarros y se metió a uno de los antros para parejas gay con los que se topó. Esta noche lo haría, se había guardado para él pero él no lo quería, así que ya nada importaba después de todo. Se había guardado porque tenía esperanzas… hasta hoy… Hoy al verlos juntos se había dado cuenta de que en verdad ellos se amaban, y de que en verdad él lo amaba… ¡patético! Por eso esa noche se entregaría al primer imbécil que conociese y esperaba que el asco y el dolor de otras manos en su piel le hiciesen acumular suficiente rencor para odiarlo... porque en verdad quería odiarlo. Odiarlo para no morirse amándolo.

Llevaba ya dos horas sentado en el lugar, bebiendo y viendo a los chicos bailar, besarse, follar en cada rincón de la oscura pista. Algunos lo habían mirado algo raro pero nadie se le había acercado. Era su ropa, quizás. Albus jamás había sido llamativo al vestir: traía unos jeans celestes descoloridos, zapatillas negras de caña alta y una camiseta, no muy ajustada, no muy suelta; una polera oscura rodeaba sus hombros. Allí el que menos iba de cuero y con dos tallas menos de la que realmente le correspondía. Recordó a Lily y su obsesión por los trapos.

- Tal vez por eso… ¡no! - se obligó a dejar de soñar - No fue por eso, fue porque tú eres gay y él no. ¡Y contra eso, nada!

Y luego, tirando una colilla de cigarrillo salió a la calle.

- Haré que me follen aunque tenga que venderme al primer troll que pase - gritó al cielo.

Y como si sus palabras hubiesen sido proféticas un hombre con la expresión más obtusa que pudiese imaginarse caminó hacia él. Vestía un terno negro y era bastante alto, de complexión gruesa aunque no obesa. Al miró hacia arriba y suspiró:

-Así me hubieses hecho caso cuando te suplicaba por Scorp.

El hijo de troll lo recorrió con la mirada y preguntó a boca de jarro.

-Estas en el negocio ¿Cuánto por una noche?

A Albus las piernas le temblaron y la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. Producto del alcohol o de los nervios. Por un momento pensó en decirle que no, mandarlo a la puta que lo parió, lanzarle un desmaius y correr a casa, a la seguridad de su habitación y de su cama.

Pero recordó a Scorpius y Lily. Sus rostros enamorados y las miradas de lástima y/o burla de los presentes en Malfoy Manor. Y su tristeza revivió. Y su voluntad de seguir. "No te olvidaré, pero te odiare lo suficiente como para no morirme sin ti", pensó.

-Cincuenta. Y tú pagas el hotel - le dijo.

El tipo torció la boca en una mueca de desprecio.

-Bazofia del montón – sentenció - sígueme.

Temblando, Albus se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento pensando horrorizado que su primera vez sería sobre algún auto estacionado, con un bruto horroroso que podría ser su padre. Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el chico procedió a limpiarlas con rabia. "No lloraré, se dijo, lo hare, lo odiare, y seguiré con mi vida. Y esta noche morirá el niño que fui y que lo amó hasta el infinito…mañana seré la mierda que es James, al que a todos parecen querer".

En eso la vio. La negra limousine estacionada, con la puerta entreabierta como una invitación a caer en los brazos del mal. Albus tuvo un repentino temor y se hecho para atrás. El troll de smokin negro se dio cuenta y lo tomó por un brazo.

-Adelante. Mi jefe espera la compañía. Está algo "estresado" esta noche.

-Yo... no… no me gustan… los tríos - gimió.

-Sigue soñando. No me gustan los mug… los hombres. No soy gay aunque, si lo haces bien, quizá te eche una miradita.

-Es perfecto - se oyó una sensual voz desde el interior del auto - Esta vez te luciste Gregory… se parece tanto a… él. Creo que me divertiré bastante esta noche.

-Yo…

-Vamos chico sube - el misterioso hombre lo invitó abriendo más la puerta - Pensaba en algo rápido porque tengo un cumpleaños al que asistir. Pero tú me has hecho cambiar de opinión. Siempre puedo llegar al desayuno y presentar mis excusas mañana.

Y entonces lo vio. Era un dios rubio con el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy hecho hombre. "¿Qué edad..?", pensó. Y entonces supo que no podría saberlo. Era del tipo de personas demasiado bellas para que la edad pase por ellos… Podría tener 30 o 50… que más daba.

El chico miraba al rubio embobado y por un momento el hombre lo miro igual. Pero él era un Lord y los Lords no se deslumbran por putitos callejeros por más ojos verde esmeralda que puedan tener.

"La viva imagen del niñato ese cuando tenía 17" pensó el hombre, recordando a un antiguo enemigo. Instintivamente dirigió sus ojos a la frente esperando ver una cicatriz, solo para descubrirla limpia.

-Pasa niño, no tengo toda la noche.

Y Albus caminó hacia el auto como quien camina hacia el cielo. El, que pensaba follar con cualquier tipo solo para dejar de ser virgen y renunciar a esperar príncipes azules que jamás llegarían. Y Merlín se compadecía de él y le mandaba lo más parecido a Scorpius que podía.

"Si no supiese que su padre es Draco pensaría que…" caviló para si, pero descartó el pensamiento en forma inmediata. El hombre era solo un muggle, rico y hermoso, con esos ojos grises amados que lo hipnotizaban y lo ponían a temblar. "Lo haré con él y pensaré en ti, Scorp, y atesoraré este momento para toda mi vida".

Con ese pensamiento abrió la portezuela del auto e ingresó. El hombre lo miró de una manera dura e inescrutable. Y por un momento un sentimiento de terror invadió al muchacho al ser consciente de su temeridad. Inconscientemente dirigió su mano al bolsillo de atrás donde guardaba su varita, pero antes de llegar una férrea mano sujetó su muñeca.

-¿Sabes muchachito? Me gusta rudo… rudo con dolor. Tienes un rostro que he querido ver en el suelo desde hace mucho.

Y entonces sucedió. Al nunca sabría porque dijo lo que dijo. Si por miedo, por inocencia, por candidez… pero ese instante cambio la vida de ambos hombres dentro de ese vehículo.

-Por favor - musitó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro - Por favor… No me lastime… demasiado. Es mi primera vez yo… jamás lo había hecho antes.

El chofer y guardaespaldas del rubio ocupante de la limousine lanzó una exclamación mientras el hombre miraba extrañado al supuesto prostituto que acababa de levantar.

-Las actuaciones no me interesan mocoso. No te levante para que me representases la comedia del niño inocente, sino para follarte rudo y parejo, y si es posible golpearte un poco. Tu rostro es muy parecido al de alguien que he odiado por décadas.

Albus tembló presa del pánico. Gruesas lágrimas anidaron en sus enormes ojos verdes impactando en el rubio con la fuerza de un ciclón, destrozando todas sus barreras y anidando para siempre en un rinconcito de su escondido corazón.

-Sella la ventana y piérdete - indicó a su guardaespaldas mientras activaba el aire acondicionado y estudiaba al chico que no dejaba de temblar ni de llorar - Ahora niño, tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber si esto es un juego, y si lo es….

Albus gimió y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Era el segundo hombre al que le confesaba su virginidad y su inexperiencia, entregándose a si mismo en bandeja. La primera vez su amigo de años le rompió el corazón… ¿Qué le haría ahora este extraño?

Lucius era zorro viejo y además ex mortífago. Sabía leer en las personas como en un libro abierto. Y lo que veía delante era un niño ansioso por dejar de serlo, temblando aterrado por su temeridad de ir a buscar en un extraño el amor que no encontraba en su entorno.

"¿Qué mierda…?", pensó. "Lo dejó el novio, lo engañaron, se enamoró de un imposible… un amor muerto…. una comedia para obtener dinero fácil". Las posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo.

Lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y le plantó un beso. Al principio el chiquillo se sorprendió, pero luego abrió la boca aunque cuando el beso se hizo más demandante se paralizó…

"Ya lo han besado" analizó. "Pero ha sido alguien demasiado inocente. Lo más que ha aprendido es a abrir la boca". Solo para conformar su casi certeza lo toqueteó un poco con su lengua y cuando succionó la del chico este lo empujó asustado…

-Yo…

-En verdad eres virgen ¿no es así?

Al enrojeció. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Y por que un mugg… un muchachito como tú, aparentemente virgen e inocente, casi se regala en una esquina de la zona rosa? ¿Tanto necesitas ese billete? Porque si es así yo puedo…

Lucius Malfoy se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo lástima por un niño muggle. Y ofreciéndole ayuda a cambio de nada. Renunciando a follarse lo más parecido que alguna vez tendría en sus manos a Harry Potter, su némesis personal y el causante de toda su debacle.

Porque Lucius no había salido muy bien librado de la guerra. Fue condenado a 25 años en Askabán y luego, gracias a las gestiones de Narcissa y a la misericordia de Potter, su sentencia fue reducida a 5 años preso y el resto en el exilio. Había vivido hasta ese día en Francia, lejos de su hijo, su nuera, su nieto y su esposa (ahora ya ex), quien decidió quedarse con Draco y separarse amistosamente de su marido… al cual ya no la unía nada más que una sincera amistad.

Por eso, después de 25 años de ausencia, volvía a pisar su tierra natal. Había recibido el permiso del ministerio para regresar y la venía de su hijo, actual cabeza de familia, para asistir a la mansión al cumpleaños de su nieto. Cumplía 17 años.

Pero algo lo tenía fastidiado, por no decir furioso. Su hijo personalmente se había trasladado a Francia para hablar con él y explicarle la situación. Scorpius se había enamorado, de la menor de los chicos Potter, ¡Potter nada menos! y Harry Y Ginebra habían dado su venía por lo que los Weasley, en pleno, estarían en Malfoy Manor para el cumpleaños y el anuncio oficial del noviazgo.

-¿Vas a comprometerlo a los 17 años? - había logrado gemir Lucius totalmente choqueado - ¿Y con una mestiza?

-¡Padre! Te recuerdo que esas épocas y esos pensamientos arcaicos pasaron a la historia hace 25 años. Fue precisamente esa forma de pensar la que te costó 5 años de cárcel y 20 de exilio. Además… ¿no es un poco hipócrita de tú parte considerando que Severus era hijo de un muggle?

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada y Draco se disculpó. Sabía cuanto dolía aún en el corazón de su padre la perdida de su amante. Tanto como aún dolía en el de Draco la muerte de su padrino, a quien tanto le debía.

-Padre, no quise…

-Déjalo Draco…

-Es que yo…

-¡Eres un Malfoy por Dios! ¡Los Malfoys no se disculpan!

Draco volteó los ojos.

-Padre. Solo quería informarte para que sepas como están las cosas. Scorpius me ha dicho que esa niña es su felicidad. Y yo hago lo que sea por el bienestar de mi hijo. Espero que lo entiendas.

-El cabeza de familia eres tú. Si quieres mezclar nuestra sangre…. - ante la mirada dura de su hijo se encogió de hombros. - Es cosa tuya después de todo.

Y así habían quedado. Y como aún no estaba habilitado para usar magia dentro de Inglaterra tuvo que recurrir a la indignidad de trasladarse en limousine, vehículo lujoso pero vehículo muggle después de todo. Era una suerte que Gregory Goyle, amigo de su hijo y compañero de celda suyo en Askabán, lo hubiese buscado cuando salió para ponerse a sus órdenes y trabajar para él. Llevaba esos 20 años a su servicio en Francia, y se había habituado a todo lo que en el mundo muggle un guardaespaldas que se precie manejaba. Y eso incluía armas, conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo y la capacidad de satisfacer las peculiares necesidades de su jefe. Goyle había confirmado hace mucho tiempo el rumor extendido de que Lucius era gay, o bisexual para ser más exactos, y una de sus labores cotidianas era reclutar acompañantes de alcoba para el mayor de los Malfoys. Con el tiempo había aprendido que mientras más jóvenes mejor.

****************

-No es por el dinero. Tengo suficiente - exclamó fastidiado Al.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo entenderías - susurró bajando la cabeza.

-Pruébame.

-Yo… estoy enamorado. Y él…

-No te ama.

-No.

-Conquístalo. Eres guapo, joven, virgen… ¿Qué más puede querer?

-¿Qué sea mujer?

-Comprendo.

Lucius y Al se quedaron callados. Lucius entendió que el chico estaba enamorado de otro chico que era heterosexual.

-¿Estas seguro e que no puedes…?

-Esta enamorado de mi hermana. Se han comprometido.

Y Albus estalló en llanto aovillándose entre esos brazos.

-Y lo peor es que todo el mundo lo sabe. Porque yo… le confesé mis sentimientos. Me metí en su cama… no sabía lo de mi hermana. Y el me rechazó. Y luego se los contó… a ella, a mi hermano, a mi padre, mi madre… hasta la directora del colegio se enteró.

-Imbécil.

-Eso le dije yo. Bocón. Y me contestó que no iba a permitir que mi capricho lo alejara del amor de su vida. Que lo sentía, pero que entre su amor y mi amistad, elegía proteger su amor ciegamente.

-Déjalo chico. El se lo pierde. Eres hermoso, con un cuerpo exquisito. Unos ojos arrebatadores - y Lucius lo miró con una chispa de deseo brillando en sus pupilas.

-¿Pensé que te recordaba a un enemigo tuyo? ¿Ya no quieres causarme dolor?

-Tienes sus ojos. Pero allí termina todo el parecido. Tú eres….

Y Lucius Malfoy calló sin comprender que sucedía. Tenía a un "asqueroso" muggle abrazado, le susurraba palabras de consuelo, era cariñoso… ¡él! que lo más que hacía era abrirles las piernas y follárselos sin preparación alguna. Hacerles daño y causarles mucho dolor para luego pagarles generosamente y comprar su silencio. Por eso los elegía de las calles. Esas "basuritas" hacían cualquier cosa por unos billetes.

Pero ahora ese muchachito lo desconcertaba. ¿Cuándo Lucius Malfoy, sangre pura y lugarteniente de Voldemort, había comenzado a gustar de los muggles? ¡Patético! Pero por más que mirase a ese niño y buscase en su memoria motivos para odiarlo, o ganas para violarlo, lo único que podía encontrar era un sentimiento que creyó muerto hace mucho; cuando un mestizo de ojos negros murió mordido por una serpiente.

-¡Claro! Tú me lo recuerdas.

-¿A tu enemigo?

-No. Te pareces físicamente a mi enemigo. Pero tu forma de ser… me recuerdas a alguien que ame mucho… que murió… él también me buscó una noche para olvidar a una infeliz que terminó casada con su peor enemigo.

-¿Y?

-¿y?

-¿Y… qué paso? ¿Consiguió olvidarla?

-Fuimos amantes por más de 20 años, hasta que él murió. Fue el amor de mi vida. Y se a ciencia cierta que yo fui el suyo.

-¡Oh! - dijo el niño bajando los ojos.

-Desde su muerte nadie me lo había recordado. Hasta hoy.

-Eso significa…

-No puedo ayudarte a que ese chico te ame. Pero, si quieres, podemos estar juntos esta noche. Pero solo esta noche. Lo nuestro jamás tendrá futuro. Somos de mundos distintos - explicó.

-Entiendo - susurró. "Mas de lo que imaginas", pensó para si.

-Solo tú podrás superar ese enamoramiento. En eso no puedo ayudarte. Pero si lo que quieres es experimentar los placeres del sexo gay... tengo bastante experiencia y suelo ser cariñoso y tierno cuando me esmero. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Eso, o llevarte a casa… si quieres, y darte dinero si lo necesitas… sin nada a cambio. No tenemos que tener sexo si no lo deseas.

-Pero lo deseo… necesito… debo sacármelo de la piel - y las lágrimas rodaban ahora por sus mejillas - Quiero sentirme querido. Quiero sentir que le gusto a alguien… que no soy feo…Entre a la discoteca y nadie se me acercó… ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente soy tan feo?

-Son mgg… son idiotas - se corrigió sin darse cuenta de que el chico entre sus brazos también era, aparentemente, muggle - No saben apreciar lo bueno. Se fijan en la ropa, en la apariencia… tú tienes algo que vale más, mucho más… belleza natural, inocencia.

-Entonces… ¿te gusto?

Por toda respuesta el rubio le planto un beso que le saco el aire. Luego contestó:

-Lo suficiente para dejar plantada a mi familia. Vamos, cierra los ojos. Pero ciérralos.

Al lo hizo y Lucius sacó una varita y lanzó un hechizo. Las luces que se vieron encima del auto le indicaron a Goyle que debía acercarse. Tocó la ventanilla y esta se abrió.

-Llévanos de vuelta al hotel y tómate la noche - ordenó el patriarca. Al seguía aovillado entre sus brazos.

Cuando el auto se puso en marcha el rubio levantó suavemente la cara del pequeño y susurró mirando fijamente a sus ojos:

-¿Seguro?

Por toda contestación el muchacho le buscó la boca y lo besó tiernamente. El beso fue respondido y para cuando la limousine se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del hotel ambos estaban lo suficientemente calientes para olvidarse de que era el mundo muggle, y de que allí un niño de 15 y un hombre de sesenta y dos no eran algo bien visto, por más que el mayor no aparentase más de cuarenta en realidad.

-Jefe - sonó el intercomunicador - Llegamos. ¿Cómo lo entramos?

Lucius paró de devorar esa boca y alejó el cuerpo que se restregaba encima suyo.

-Espera pequeño. Llegamos al hotel.

-Hummmm - Al corcoveaba sobre el mayor totalmente excitado. Tenía la polla erecta y la restregaba sobre la del otro. Podía sentir que también estaba empalmado bajo el impecable smoking.

-Al estacionamiento subterráneo. Crea un "acceso directo". Yo entrare por el frente. - Luego se dirigió al chico - Mi empleado te entrará por un privado. Yo te esperaré en la habitación - Y sin más bajó a la calle dejándolo solo.

Sintió el auto moverse y luego detenerse. El guardaespaldas, con un rostro totalmente neutral, le abrió la puerta. Al enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Llevaba la ropa revuelta y la bragueta abierta.

-Sígueme - ordenó el hombre mirando a través de él.

El chico se recompuso la ropa y bajó, totalmente azorado. Estaba en un estacionamiento y el hombre lo guió hasta una puerta, la atravesó y vio un ascensor al cual subió solo. Este se puso a funcionar automáticamente y cuando paró y la puerta se abrió, Al quedó anonadado. No es que no estuviese acostumbrado al lujo pero… eso era simplemente impresionante.

El rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso demandante. El cuerpo del muchacho reaccionó y volvieron al punto donde se habían quedado. Las bocas se devoraban y los cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. El rubio de pronto alzó al menor en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarlo lo condujo a la cama.

-¿Segu…seguro…? - volvió a preguntar maldiciéndose. ¿Desde cuando él tenía esas consideraciones con los muggles que recogía de la calle? ¿Era porque prácticamente era un niño? ¿Por esos ojos que lo embrujaban? ¿Por su trágica inocencia? ¿Por el recuerdo de Severus?

Por toda respuesta el chico mordió sus labios y lo embistió con las caderas. Y Lucius no volvió a dudar.

Abandonó esa joven boca para asaltar el moreno cuello, besando y succionando a la par. Mientras el chico bajo su cuerpo gritaba sin ningún pudor.

-Ah… ah… ¡¡¡ahhhh!!!

Del cuello se deslizó por el torso lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratase, jadeando como perro y dejando huellas de saliva a su paso. Primero asaltó una tetilla, mamándola como un ternero para luego darle pequeños mordisquitos. Hizo lo mismo con la otra….

-Más… más…maaáasss… - la voz del chico seguía escuchándose.

Cuando llegó a la zona del vientre pudo ver una polla goteante totalmente hinchada y supo que no duraría mucho. Sopesó la idea de retenerle el orgasmo con un anillo o algún otro juguete, pero encogiéndose de hombros se dijo que tenía toda la noche… por lo que bajó hasta ella y le mando un lengüetazo.

-AHHHHHhhhhhhhh… - gritó Albus arqueando todo el cuerpo.

Solo tendremos esta noche, pensó Lucius, por lo que la haré eterna. Y engulló el miembro en su boca comenzando a succionar. No tuvo que hacerlo mucho, a la tercera o cuarta mamada Albus se corrió en medio de un chillido. El rubio siguió succionando y tragando hasta que la última gota de semen se hubo acabado. Al solo temblaba.

Pese a su erección Lucius no se apresuró. Subió hasta estar cara a cara con el niño y lo llenó de besos mientras le repetía:

-Delicioso… delicioso… eres delicioso - para luego atacar su oreja y comenzar a follarla con la lengua.

Al tenía 17 años. Y era su primera vez. A esa edad el cansancio no existe. Las 5 de la mañana lo encontró siendo follado en el balcón del penthouse, totalmente desnudo y patiabierto, de pie, sosteniéndose con las manos de la baranda y mirando el amanecer.

Lucius se movía a sus espaldas mientras lo penetraba con un ritmo salvaje.

-Sev… Sev….

Y él, las piernas temblorosas, corcoveaba hacia atrás para azotarse contra el miembro erecto de su amante.

-Luc… Luc…

La primera vez del niño fue sexo oral, segunda vez que lo hicieron, el rubio lo había volteado de bruces y, tras devorar su espalda a besos y lengüetazos, lo había follado con la lengua y los dedos hasta hacerlo venirse. Le había preguntado su nombre y Al le dio el diminutivo del segundo, "Sev". Ante la extrañeza del rubio le había mentido diciendo que el nombre completo era "Sebastían", pero de cariño usaban ese diminutivo. Al repreguntar por su nombre, el mayor le había dicho, profundamente conmovido: "llamame Luc".

La tercera lo había penetrado lenta y dolorosamente, haciéndolo sangrar y perder su virginidad, a la vez que lo llevó al cielo y le hizo descubrir la palabra "próstata". Se habían corrido a la misma vez gritando el nombre del otro. La cuarta Al lo había cabalgado hasta el hartazgo haciéndolo eyacular en el mejor orgasmo de la noche y la quinta era esa: Al tenía que marcharse a casa antes de que su familia llegue y descubran que no pasó la noche ahí. Se lo había dicho al rubio, quien también tenía una reunión con su hijo, y ambos habían acordado un último polvo de despedida.

-Quiero que sea especial. Para que siempre me recuerdes - le había dicho el rubio.

-Siempre te recordaré Luc, fuiste el primero. Y convertiste algo que debía ser horrendo en la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida.

De los ojos de ambos caían lágrimas cuando Al lo sorprendió exclamando:

-Mira… el amanecer.

Y ambos habían salido al balcón, desnudos, a ver como la luz se habría paso entre las sombras. Fue allí cuando Luc comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra su espalda y él no pudo más que apoyar sus manos en la baranda y abrirse de piernas para su hombre.

-Hazme el amor - suplicó sin dejar de mirar la aurora. Y el rubio agarró sus nalgas y las separó para entrar de una estocada, que el chico ni sintió, tan lleno de semen como estaba su recto. Sentir la polla deslizándosele dentro, con tanta facilidad, era delicioso. Y se notaba que su amante también lo disfrutaba:

-Sev… Sev… - gemía sin control.

-Luc… Luc… - respondía buscando ser llenado un poco más.

Estuvieron amándose casi una hora, hasta que sintieron que no daban más y entonces aceleraron el ritmo totalmente exhaustos. El sol había ya salido cuando Al se vino y su orgasmo estrechó las paredes de su recto arrastrando a su amante.

-Aaahhhhhhhhhhh

El rubio se derrumbó sobre el muchacho llevándolo con él al suelo. Ambos temblaban y el mayor salió del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Desearía… desearía tanto que las cosas fueran distintas.

Y Al respondió llorando.

-Yo también.

Pero ambos sabían que era imposible.

Por lo que el rubio sabía, el moreno solo era un muchachito muggle que acababa de entregare a un hombre que podría ser su abuelo. Por despecho. Llegaría a su casa y seguiría con su vida, su colegio, sus amigos. Con el tiempo solo lo recordaría como una linda experiencia, un millonario, misterioso y apuesto hombre rubio… crecería, agarraría confianza, buscaría un novio o una novia… viviría.

Al pensaba que el rubio era un excéntrico y solitario muggle, tal vez un empresario, posiblemente viudo o quizá con una esposa que ya no amaba, definitivamente con hijos y familia… que gustaba de buscar "distracciones" en los barrios bajos. El le había recordado a un perdido amor y por eso había sido gentil. Le agradecía el detalle. Y quizás en memoria de ese perdido amor lo recordaría. Recordaría al niño moreno que le entregó su virginidad por despecho. Y sonreiría. Pero si su padre o alguien de su familia supiera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, que un muggle lo había tomado, su rubio sería hombre muerto antes de que el pudiera siquiera decir no. No podía arriesgarse, arriesgarlo, a la ira de los Potter-Weasley. No debía volver a verlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ambos hombres se incorporaron y procedieron a vestirse. Lucius no sabía que hacer con sus revueltos sentimientos… y Al no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando ambos estuvieron cambiados el rubio levantó la barbilla del muchacho y lo miró con infinito cariño.

-Gracias - le dijo.- Siempre recordaré esta noche.

-También yo. Pensé que jamás podría olvidarlo. Y ahora… cuando piense en mi perdido amor no pensaré en ese idiota… pensaré en ti. Gracias - le dijo besándolo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

-Espera.

-Descuida. Se como irme sin comprometerte. Nadie sabrá que estuve aquí.

-No es eso yo…

-No lo digas.

-¡Quiero volver a verte! - ya estaba. Lucius sabía que se metía en una ratonera, que ese "devaneo" podía costarle su regreso a Askabán. Una cosa era follarse un niño que levantó en la calle, y otra era convertirlo en su amante de turno. Si el ministerio o la policía muggle se enteraba… el acabose: sería el escándalo. Mínimo lo acusaban de pederasta.

Al lo miró sorprendido y sopesó sus palabras. El también sabía de leyes, tanto mágicas como muggles.

-Tengo 16 años. No quiero meterte en problemas.

Lucius pensó. En el mundo muggle la edad de consentimiento era 18, pero en el mágico es 17. Ese era el que más le interesaba.

-¿Hice algo que tú no quisieras?

-Sabes que no.

-¿Te hice daño de alguna forma?

-No.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos de nuevo?

-Con toda mi alma.

-Entonces no me meterás ningún problema en el que yo no quiera meterme solo. Y si surge algo, lo resolveremos juntos.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Al acababa de llegar a su casa en el Valle de Godric. Muerto de la excitación y del cansancio se metió a la ducha y se bañó a conciencia, conteniendo la pena de quitarse el olor del hombre que lo había vuelto, valga la redundancia, hombre.

Desnudo, se revisó de cuerpo entero borrando con su varita las huellas de su aventura. Acababa de meterse en la cama cuando la bulla le anunció la llegada de su familia. Bien empiamado cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con su maduro príncipe (más bien rey padre). Le pareció que recién se había acostado cuando un tímido Harry lo despertó con cara de pena.

-Al… hijo…

Albus le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

-Padre…

-Siento despertarte.

-Descuida – y se estiró como un gatito.

Harry miró a su pequeño con extrañeza. Del destrozado jovencito que abandonó la Mansión Malfoy no quedaba nada. Trató en vano de descifrar que era lo diferente en él hasta que James irrumpió como una tromba.

-¡Papaaá! ¡Mamá dice que por favor te apresures! Quiere que almorcemos todos juntos - y dirigiéndole a su hermano un curioso vistazo exclamó - Veo que anoche te fue bien. Te lo dije: un clavo saca a otro clavo. ¡Estás radiante!

Al enrojeció y a Harry se le iluminó el entendimiento.

-¿Estuviste con alguien?

Al palideció y James soltó una carcajada.

-Pues claro. Y yo se con quién…

Al los miró espantado mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y comenzaba a sudar frio.

-James… por amor de Dios…

Harry frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo menor al borde de un ataque de histeria:

-¿Que pasa? ¿Al…? ¿James?

-Esta aterrado porque piensa que haremos un escándalo. Por lo de la diferencia de edades… ¡ya sabes!

-No, no se. ¿De qué diferencia de edades hablan? ¿Al…?

Al movía la cabeza frenético y devoraba a James con los ojos. "¿Cómo mierda… como mierda se enteró?"

-¡Oh! Vamos papá, no es tan trágico. Apenas son unos añitos. Además se que Al es un caballero y no se propasará con un menor ¿verdad?

=¡¿MENOR?!

Al y Harry exclamaron a la vez.

-El pequeño Zabinni…. Ándrax… ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Desapareció a los pocos minutos que te fuiste y sus padres no lo ubicaron hasta esta mañana. Dijo que se había ido a dormir al estudio, que estaba detrás de un sofá y que por eso nadie lo vio… ¡Pero todos sabemos que se muere por ti! ¿Salió a consolarte verdad? ¿Estuvieron juntos?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! - Harry lucía escandalizado - Ese niño solo tiene 13 años Al… Y sus padres son tan… Si Pansy o Blaise se entera de que un tío de casi 17 anda con su bebe te cruciarán el culo.

Al, que acababa de recuperar el aliento, se quedó mirándolos espantado. Aún luchaba por controlar el ataque de pánico que acababa de sufrir.

-Yo…

-Al… ¿estuviste con ese crio? - Harry preguntaba anonadado.

-Yo…

-No espera. No quiero saber. Pero si eso te ha puesto tan… "radiante"… me alegro. Solo se prudente y recuerda que no puedes tocarlo… no en ese sentido al menos… hasta que sea mayor de edad ¿Te quedó claro? No quiero ir a llevarte las galletas de la abuela a Askabán…

-Padre…

-Te dije. No me digas nada. Soy auror ¿recuerdas? A los tíos de 17 que andan con niños de 13 me los devoro para el desayuno.

-Vamos pá… recién cumplirá 17 en 4 meses. Para la ley es aun un menor.

-Es cierto. Entonces en los siguientes 4 meses no habrá problemas… - su voz era de sarcasmo.

-Ya vez hermanito, puedes tirarte al querubín sin problemas.

=¡¡¡James!!! - padre e hijo gritaron a la vez.

-¿Queeé? Es que es tan mono. Sino fuera porque te sigue hipnotizado yo ya me le habría mandado.

-¡Tú tienes casi 20 degenerado! - Harry no podía creer la frescura de su primogénito - Si siquiera le respiras cerca yo mismo te llevo a la isla y tiro la llave de tu celda. No… mejor aún… se la paso a Pansy para que se encargue ella misma.

-¡Huy! No papi, con "esa" no me meto. ¡Vaya suegrita que te conseguiste hermanito!

-Quita idiota. Yo no me conseguí ninguna suegra. Porque no me he acercado al crío ese.

Harry y James miraron a Al claramente divertidos. El muchacho estaba con una cara de color bermellón que no podía disimular.

Y Harry contuvo a su hijo mayor agradeciendo a Merlín, Dumbledore y todos los grandes magos que su pequeño haya encontrado un nuevo amor. Uno que le saque de la cabeza a Scorpius Malfoy de una vez y para siempre.

Y si para eso tenía que torcer las reglas y hacerse el estúpido mientras su hijo seducía a un niño de 13, pues que remedio. Si la cosa progresaba ya se veía hablando con Blaise (con Blaise no con Pansy) para que aceptaran a Al como novio formal del crío, que era cierto, desfallecía por el menor de sus muchachos.

*****************

Esa semana pasó como un sueño para Al… entre las miradas culpables de Lily, la amorosa sobreprotección de su madre, las pullas de su hermano mayor y el silencio cómplice de su padre.

Vivía prendido del celular. Ya cinco veces su maduro amor le había timbrado, y el chico había corrido a encerrarse en su cuarto para hablar con su amante durante horas. James lo miraba divertido y su padre entre feliz y algo asustado: 4 años de diferencia eran mucha cuando se trata de 13 y 17, pensaba el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Y nadie decía nada pero todos temblaban imaginando la reacción de Pansy, que resultó peor que Molly cuando de cuidar a su cachorrito se trataba.

-¿Entonces piensan que andas con un crío de 13, cuasi pariente del chiflado de tu ex?

-No es mi "ex". No llega ni a amigo - respondió fastidiado el menor.

-Como sea. Es una suerte que tu hermano te haya dado la coartada perfecta para escabullirte y poder vernos.

-¿Y si se enteran de la verdad?

-¿Cómo? Ni modo que vayan a preguntarle al chico.

-Mi hermano podría.

-Y el otro lo negaría, igual que tú lo vienes haciendo. Eso solo les haría creer que ustedes son vergonzosos o precavidos.

-Quiero verte. Ardo por ti. Por estar entre tus brazos - susurró Al.

-Yo también quiero verte Sev - Lucius contestó acariciándose la entrepierna – No se que me has hecho que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-Mañana. Puedo quedarme contigo hasta las 7. Saldré en la tarde supuestamente a comprar mis útiles de colegio. Mi hermano mayor ya lo terminó y mi hermana ira con mis primos y primas, y con su "novio", por lo que todos entenderán que no quiera acompañarlos.

-Diles que tienes que verte con unos amigos. Pensarán que vas a reunirte con el niño ese y te dejarán en paz.

-¿Mañana entonces?

-Si. A las 3. Te recogeré donde nos vimos por primera vez. En la limousine.

-Solo tendremos 4 horas.

-Las hare eternas. Te lo prometo.

Y Al colgó suspirando. Estaba empalmado. No podía evitarlo. La voz de su "hombre"… que bien le sonaba esa palabra… lo hacía excitarse hasta casi correrse. Resignado selló la puerta de su habitación, se abrió de piernas y comenzó a acariciarse. Solo tuvo que pensar en lo vivido en ese penthouse para estallar en un nuevo orgasmo y salpicar la pared con su semen.

-Luc - suspiró - ya ansío que sea mañana.

En Malfoy Manor un muy caliente rubio también se desfogaba restregándose contra sus negras sábanas de seda.

-Sev…Sev… - gemía. Pero cuando imaginaba estar empalando una estrecha cavidad no visualizaba un pálido cuerpo de ardientes ojos negros, sino uno algo más moreno, de inocentes y enamorados ojos esmeralda.

-¿Que me has hecho pequeño muggle? – pensaba sin dejar de follarse la cama.

**********************

Deshacerse de su familia no fue difícil. Cuando, a la una, deslizó la posibilidad de ir a hacer sus compras temprano porque "tenía que verse con unos amigos", a Ginny y los demás les faltó tiempo para acceder. Todo el clan estaba nervioso por su reacción pues en el callejón Diagon iban a encontrarse con los Malfoys en pleno, patriarca incluido, y no querían generar una escena.

Al no entendía el nerviosismo de su familia. Algo oyó de que el abuelo de Scorp ya estaba en Londres, pero que aún no se habían encontrado oficialmente. Eso preocupaba a Lily, pues temía que el tal Lucius estuviese en contra de la relación y frustrase el noviazgo.

-No puedo creerlo. Tener que tragarme a Lucius Malfoy. Tener que obtener su aceptación para mi niña. Agradecido debería estar de que nosotros aprobemos a su nieto - bufaba Ginny molesta.

-Mamá por favor - terciaba la niña - No vayas a empezar tú ahora.

-Además son tan pequeños, casi unos niños… no veo porque se comprometieron tan pronto – argumentaba colérica.

-Te explique mamá… las tradiciones de los pureblood…

-¡Tu no eres una sangre pura! – gritó al borde de la histeria.

Lily estalló en llanto y Harry terció protector. A el también le había costado lo suyo aceptarlo.

-Tranquila amor - apaciguaba a su hija - Mamá solo esta nerviosa.

Al se dijo que le gustaría ver como se las arreglaban con un ex mortífago cabreado porque metieran a una mestiza en su familia. Porque Lily, para los estándares pureblood, era mestiza, ya que su abuela era hija de muggles. Luego se encogió de hombros y se dijo que eso no era algo que le importe en lo más mínimo.

Bajó a despedirse y todos se quedaron mudos. Vestía de negro y su ropa, mágicamente encogida, parecía dos tallas menor, tan ceñida la llevaba al cuerpo. Además su pelo engominado lo hacía lucir…

Harry exclamó molesto:

-¿Qué haces vestido así?

-¿Así como?

-Así… como un… - Potter padre no encontró palabras para describirlo. Bueno, si había una, pero la palabra "puto" se negaba siquiera a aparecer de manera consciente en su cerebro. - No se Al… no me gusta tu facha.

-Bueno padre, en 4 meses seré mayor de edad. No te parece que ya es hora de que decida como vestirme yo solo.

Lily y Ginny se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras la cara de James se arrugaba molesta. No en vano él era ya un hombre y sabía ciertas cosas. Esa no era la ropa que emplearía para encontrarse con un niño de 13. Más parecía vestido para ir a cazar algún tipo… un tipo mayor… Iba vestido para… excitar.

Al se marchó dando un portazo y la llegada de Ron y los demás Weasley los hizo olvidar el incidente. Todos estaban fastidiados de tener que lidiar con Lucius Malfoy.

****************

-¡Padre, por favor. No puedes hacernos esto!

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso. A última hora, Lucius le había salido con que tenía "negocios" que atender y que no iba a acompañarlos a "encontrarse casualmente" con la familia de la novia de su hijo.

-Querido… tú prometiste… - Cissa trato de interceder ante su marido, perdón, ex marido, pero Lucius la fulminó con la mirada.

-No te metas en esto "querida" – y recalcó la ironía en la palabra – Hace casi 25 años que no tienes injerencia en mis asuntos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando decidiste quedarte en Londres y me abandonaste en el exilio.

-¡Basta! ¡Por Merlín! – Draco interrumpió para evitar una discusión - ¡Eso ya no importa ahora! ¡Lo primordial es Scorp y su compromiso! Padre, no sabes lo que nos costo que Potter, y sobre todo los Weasley, aceptaran el noviazgo. Muchos en esa familia aún no están convencidos y estamos en su mira. Hasta que Scorp se case debemos ser diplomáticos y eso te incluye… No voy a forzarte a una amistad cercana con quienes siempre has despreciado pero yo anuncie, porque me diste tu palabra, de que estarías en el cumpleaños de tu nieto que a la vez fue la pedida oficial de su novia, la futura señora Malfoy. Y no estuviste. Y todos lo tomaron como un desplante por más que me invente una excusa conveniente. Si no te ven hoy…

-Abuelo… por favor - Scorpius rogaba con ojos de corderito - ¿Qué puede ser más importante?

"Un niño muggle de extraordinarios ojos verdes. Que es hoy por hoy el mejor polvo de mi vida, mi esperanza y quien me llena de deseos después de años de soledad… De arrepentimiento por haber preferido a la bruja de tu abuela y no haber tenido los huevos de enfrentarme a mi padre para huir con mi gran amor." Eso hubiese querido gritarle Lucius a su nieto. Pero él no tenía culpa de nada. Estaba enamorado, como una vez lo estuvo él mismo.

-Scorp, créeme que si pudiera iría – los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas – pero no puedo.

Y Lucius se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer. Lo que hace un buen polvo se dijo… No, lo que hace el amor, se corrigió. Suspiró y levantó la alicaída cabecita del pequeño.

-Te diré que haremos Scorp. Me traerás papel y tinta, de los que usan en la correspondencia familiar, y le escribiré una carta a la matriarca del clan Weasley, Molly creo que se llama, y otra a los Potter, excusando mi inasistencia e invitando a todos, y recalcaré la palabra todos, los miembros de sus tribus a una cena de gala. Para dar a tu mestiza la bienvenida a la familia.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Padre!

Las voces enfadadas de los otros Malfoys cortaron las buenas intenciones del patriarca.

-¿Queé?

Narcissa volteó los ojos y suspiró resignada.

-Nada cariño. Me parece una excelente idea. Scorp, trae lo que tu abuelo te solicitó… antes de que se arrepienta.

Y mientras el muchacho corría entusiasmado (y Draco suspiraba aliviado) la rubia se acercó a su ex y le susurró:

-Espero que el polvo que vas a tirarte con tu nuevo "putito" valga el esfuerzo que hare por organizar esta cena.

-No es un "putito" – le respondió en otro susurro – Y créeme que el mayor de tus esfuerzos no vale un movimiento de sus caderas.

Y con una sonrisa irónica dejó a una muy furiosa Narcissa, que le lanzó a la cabeza lo primero que encontró.

-¡Madre! – Draco estaba pasmado.

-Déjala hijo. Acaba de comprender el lugar que siempre tuvo en mi vida.

Y con una mueca sardónica salió de la habitación haciendo ondear su capa, altivo y orgulloso.

* * *

Habían follado como desesperados durante tres horas… y ahora un muy exhausto Albus descansaba en los brazos de Lucius. El chico estaba triste… había escuchado de todo menos un "te amo". Y el quería, necesitaba escuchar que era amado. Quería ser una pareja, un novio, no un polvo que tirar.

-Te amo Lu – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El rubio suspiró, asustado por la vorágine de sentimientos que lo invadían. Por el compromiso que estos le demandaban.

-Tienes 16 años, aún no estas seguro de lo que sientes.

-Se que te amo. Pero si tú no…

-No se trata de mí. A tu edad los sentimientos se confunden.

-No estoy confundido. Y sip, también se trata de ti. De lo que sientes. De lo que soy o seré en tu vida. No tienes que tratar de disuadirme para no sentirte culpable… si no sientes lo mismo.

-No es que no sienta lo mismo. Es que lo que podamos prometernos ahora no sirve de nada. Con el tiempo tú te marcharás.

-Lu, se lo que siento. Y con el paso del tiempo no voy a sentir diferente.

-Somos de mundos distintos.

"Ni que lo digas", pensó el más joven.

-¿Eso es lo que te aterra? ¿Qué seamos de mundos distintos? O será quizás qué no estoy a la altura de tus amistades, de tu entorno y de tu poder ¿De tu fortuna? No te sorprendas por lo bien informado que ando… basta ver donde te alojas para saber que nadas en dinero. Pero, y pese a mis ropas y a mi poco mundo, mi familia no es tan pobre, no te creas… No es el interés lo que me hace amarte.

Lucius levantó una ceja y no respondió. Por supuesto que le creía. Pero ese no era el problema. Si el pudiera decirle… ¿Pero como entendería un niño muggle el abismo que los separaba, lo que su sangre y su linaje le exigían? ¿El odio hacia los suyos que le habían inculcado desde la cuna?

- ¿O quizás es que ahora te pesa el recuerdo de cómo nos conocimos? ¿Me echarás en cara el haberme levantado a las afueras de un bar? - y a Al se le llenaron lo ojos de lágrimas…

-¿Qué dices amor? No es eso… - y Lucius trató de abrazarlo, pero el chico se arrebujó entre las sábanas haciéndose una bolita.

-Solo soy un buen polvo ¿verdad? No sientes nada por mí… Solo quieres ponerme las manos encima y…

Lu lo miró enternecido. Dieciséis años y esa sensibilidad a flor de piel. Si niño. Su amante. Su "childe".

-_**Si mi indigna mano profana con su contacto este divino relicario **_(acaricio su cuerpo)_**, he aquí la dulce expiación. Ruborosos peregrinos… mis labios se hallan prontos a borrar con un tierno beso la ruda impresión causada.**_

Albus sonrió enternecido. Romeo y Julieta. Acto Primero. Escena V. Agradeció en el alma que su tía Hermione le haya obligado a leer literatura muggle. Su mano buscó las de su amante y la unió a su palma.

_**-**__**Buen peregrino, sois harto injusto con vuestra mano, que en lo hecho muestra respetuosa devoción. Pues las santas tienen manos que tocan las del piadoso viajero, y esta unión de palma con palma constituye un palmario y sacrosanto beso.**_

_Lucius sonrió también. Así que leía a Shakespeare. Bien… si quería jugar. Levantó la mano arrastrando la de su amante a su boca y halando hacia su cuerpo._

_**- ¿No tienen labios las santas y los peregrinos también?**_ – jadeó.

Albus se hizo de rogar.

-_**Sí, peregrino, labios que deben consagrar a la oración. – **_"Si wey, mucho que oras", pensó.

_**- ¡Oh! Entonces, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Puesto que te ruegan, otórgales gracia para que la fe no se trueque en desesperación.**_

Y acercándose al ojiverde le comió la boca tendiéndose sobre él a lo largo de la cama.

Totalmente excitado comenzó a moverse entrechocando sus miembros erectos. Pero Al no respondía. Simplemente se dejaba hacer… inmóvil como una estatua.

Los ojos del rubio lo miraron interrogantes ¿y ahora, que había hecho mal?

_**-Las santas permanecen inmóviles cuando otorgan su merced**_ – balbuceo el chico al borde del desmayo (por la erección que llevaba y que se negaba a satisfacer).

Lucius suspiró. Si que quería jugar. Comenzó a bajar dejando un camino de besos y suspiros. Llegó a la goteante polla y la engulló iniciando un suave vaivén que culmino en el orgasmo del más pequeño, que se vació con un grito en la boca de su amante.

-Ah, ah, ah... Mi Romeooooo….

Lucius volvió a subir y capturó una vez más esos labios esquivos…

_**-Pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mi oración. Por la intercesión de vuestros labios, así, se ha borrado el pecado de los míos.**_

Una furiosa batalla de lenguas comenzó entonces, mientras los restos de fluido regresaban a su dueño en medio de gemidos de placer. La poderosa polla del rubio se alzaba cual mástil y clamaba por alivio. Entonces fue Al el que ahora bajo hacia esa entrepierna y repitió en el excitado miembro de su amor igual trabajo oral. Este no tardo en correrse en esa boca que se atoró por la cantidad y la falta de experiencia.

Apenas dejó de toser el moreno miro a su compañero y le dijo lloroso…

_**-Mis labios, en este caso, tienen el pecado que os quitaron.**_

Lucius lo tomo por ambos brazos y lo volteo dejándolo boca abajo sobre la revuelta cama. Se le tendió encima y comenzó a restregársele hasta volver a estar erecto. Luego lo abrió con una sola mano y sin preparación lo empaló de una estocada. Jadeando, comenzó a embestirlo como un poseso mientras lo jalaba del pelo para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza. Busco sus labios en un furioso beso

_**- ¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh, dulce reproche!**_ … (ah ah ah ah)… _**Devolvedme mi pecado.**_

Albus totalmente exhausto se vino en otro orgasmo compartido… ¿El 5º? ¿6º?… ya no sabía. Desde su semi inconsciencia solo atino a perderse en esos grises helados que, curiosamente, ahora brillaban como el mercurio líquido. Dispuesto a llegar hasta el final musitó:

_**- **_**Sois docto… en besar.**

Y nunca Shakespeare les pareció a ambos tan cercano, tan humano… tan real.

****************

El día de la "famosa" comida llegó.

Habían pedido permiso a McGonagall para ausentarse del colegio apenas a la semana de haber llegado. Lucius Malfoy, a manera de desagravio, invitaba a todo el clan Weasley y Potter a una cena formal, para dar la bienvenida a la familia a la pequeña Lily.

Ron y Harry dejaron caer sus quijadas al piso cuando leyeron la misiva, de una correcta e impecable redacción. Molly sonrió complacida y Ginebra aprobó orgullosa. Su niña era tratada como merecía por el cabeza de familia (que Draco podía ostentar el título pero todos sabían que Lucius era el poder entre las sombras).

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para borrar el desplante que nos hizo en el cumpleaños de Scorpius – bufó Percy en la sala de la madriguera.

-Seguro Narcissa lo presionó para que mandase la invitación – intervino Bill.

-Ni que se fuera a dejar manejar por su mujer. ¡Es Lucius Malfoy, por Merlín! Demos gracias a todos los magos si no envenena la comida – ese fue Charlie recién llegado de Rumania.

Sin dejar de comentar los Weasley en pleno se reunieron con los Potter, quienes habían ido por los muchachos (una tropa bastante grande) al colegio. Luego iban a trasladarse vía chimenea al salón principal de Malfoy Manor. Albus iba impecablemente vestido y con cara de aburrimiento. Había llamado a su rubio para avisarle que estaba fuera del "internado" y podrían verse... pero este le había contestado a las volandas que tenía una reunión familiar importantísima y que no podía atenderlo.

-Te llamaré de madrugada, apenas me desocupe. Espera con el teléfono en vibrador. A las 3 ¿te parece? Acordaremos como encontrarnos…Te amo Sev, pero tengo que colgar.

Y Al solo había podido decir "esta bien" y mandarle todo su amor, antes de que James casi derrumbase su puerta para obligarlo a apurarse.

Y ahora todos acababan de entrar por Red Flu a Malfoy Manor donde una enojada Pansy se comía con los ojos a Al y a su familia. Blaise, a su lado, le pedía calma… y Narcissa y Astoria, junto con Draco y Scorpius, hacían los honores ajenos a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Acababan de saludarse cuando Pansy no pudo más y encaró a Harry y a su hijo menor de muy mala manera.

-¿Se puede saber ¡oh, héroe del Mundo Mágico! que es ese rumor que tu hijo James esta esparciendo en Hogwarts, sobre que mi Ándrax anda con Albus?

Al miró boquiabierto a James, quien se camufló detrás de Ginny.

-¡Quiero dejarles algo bien en claro! Mi niño solo tiene 13 años y aún no esta en edad de noviecitas ni de decidir sus preferencias sexuales. Si me entero que tú – señaló con el dedo a Albus - maldito acosador, andas pervirtiendo a mi niño, personalmente te enviare a Askabán con Salvador del Mundo Mágico incluido…

-Pansy, querida… - y Lucius Malfoy hizo su entrada triunfal al hall de la mansión - ¿Quien es tan loco para osar acercarse a Ándrax pese a tus feroces…?

Al había abierto los ojos apenas escucho esa voz. No…no podía ser cierto.

Lucius cortó la frase en el aire y se quedó paralizado. Era imposible… increíble…

Ginny había saltado a defender a sus hijos y ahora los Weasley y los Zabinni (bueno, y Pansy, ya que Blaise y Ándrax solo miraban la escena avergonzados) sostenían una sesión de esgrima verbal en los que los Malfoy trataban de mediar sin mayor éxito.

Solo Lucius y Albus estaban callados, petrificados en sus sitios, sintiéndose ahora más que nunca protagonistas de una tragedia de Shakespeare.

-Lucius Malfoy ¡Haz algo! Ándrax es tu ahijado y este mocoso degenerado esta tratando de llevárselo a la cama.

-¡Madre! – ahora si que el niño enrojeció por completo.

-No le permito que insulte a mi nieto – Molly y los Weasley saltaron mientras Ginny y Harry se miraban espantados.

-Lo llevaré a un medimago y como este infeliz le haya hecho algo…

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!

Lucius de un grito calló a todos los presentes, quienes los miraron espantados.

-Pansy, querida - su voz era acerada, como en sus mejores días de mortífago – estas dando un espectáculo. Que yo recuerde eras Slytherin y no Hufflepuff.

Pansy abrió la boca pero una mirada de Lucius y supo que era mejor callar.

-Señores Potter – saludo con una fría inclinación de cabeza – y el joven del conflicto es…

-Mi hijo Albus… Albus Severus Potter – y Harry lo miró retadoramente – y no permitiré que nadie lo ataque. Realmente…

-Señor Potter – Lucius habló bajo pero con igual tono glacial – No soy quien para juzgar a sus hijos. Pero en favor de una sana convivencia, y dado que todos seremos familia… me gustaría tener un breve intercambio de palabras con este jovencito – deliberadamente evitó mirar al niño a los ojos – para que me explique, como casi abuelo de Ándrax… sus intenciones para con él. Estoy seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo que nos deje felices a todos – miró a Pansy que ya estaba abriendo la boca – Hasta a ti, querida… Si nos disculpan. Narcissa, haz los honores y conduce a nuestros invitados al salón. Nos uniremos en breve… ¿Gustaría caminar por el jardín joven Albus?… Así su padre podrá observarnos por el ventanal y estará tranquilo respecto a nuestra plática.

Probablemente sin estas últimas palabras Harry no hubiese dejado que Al hable con Lucius a solas, pero dada la mirada de cachorrita desvalida de su hija, y dado que el chico no saldría de su rango de visión en ningún momento, asintió con la cabeza.

-Me acompaña jovencito.

Y ahora si que lo miró. Al seguía estático, como petrificado, y Lucius lo tomó suavemente del brazo para salir del lugar… antes de que abra la boca y comience a rodar la tragedia.

Caminaron hasta estar seguros de que, por más Salvador del Mundo Mágico que fuera, Harry Potter no los oiría ni con orejeras extensible.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dime que significa esto? – tronó el rubio cuando pudo hablar.

Al le miró a los ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar.

-Er… ere… eres Lucius Malfoy… el antiguo lugarteniente de Voldemort. Su mano derecha… el mortí…

-Si… soy todo eso y más. Ahórrate los epítetos. ¿Cómo es que eres el hijo de Potter?

-Bueno… verás… las flores y las abejas… algo como eso pero con gente, más específicamente con mamá y papá.

-Déjate de estupideces ¿Cómo es que el hijo del gran héroe se regalaba en una esquina del mundo muggle? ¿No entiendo? Ese rubio del que andabas liado era… ¿Scorpius?

-Si.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

-Estudio en Hogwarts con él. Ese es el internado del que te hablé.

-¡Creí que eras muggle! Me dijiste…

-¡No te dije nada! Y yo también creí que eras un muggle.

-Aún así yo…

-Eres un pureblood. Un mortífago. Ustedes ven a los muggles peor que si fueran perros.

Lucius solo levantó la cabeza, orgulloso, y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Y aún así… - le dijo.

-¡Por Merlín! Ese hombre que amaste en el pasado. El que murió… ¡¡¡Era Severus Snape!!!

-Tú llevas su nombre…

-Si… Y cuando me follabas lo follabas a él.

-Claro. Por eso dejé plantada a mi familia dos veces – esto último lo dijo con ironía.

Ambos se miraron sopesando la situación.

-Te amo – dijo por fin Albus. Saber quien eres no cambia eso. ¿Tú... me amas?

-¡Por Merlín y todos los magos oscuros! Si alguien se entera… Draco… mi nieto, Narcissa… tu familia…

-Mi padre me miraría con asco, mi hermano me molería a golpes ayudado por la totalidad de mis tíos. Mi madre moriría y mi hermana diría que lo hice adrede… para crear un nuevo asesinato que impida que los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoys dejen atrás un odio más que centenario.

-Si lo nuestro se sabe tu padre me lanzará un avada. Mínimo me manda a Askabán de por vida.

-En cuatro meses seré mayor de edad. Y nadie tendrá que opinar sobre a quien decido abrirle las piernas…

-Merlín, ¿que no lo entiendes? Estoy bajo la vigilancia del Ministerio. Un solo error y… ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Tu padre es el ministerio!!!

-¿Entonces?…. ¿Quieres dejarme?

-No puede ser Sev… Albus ¡Jamás lo permitirían! Nadie. Tendríamos a todo el mundo mágico tras nuestras cabezas.

-¿Quieres dejarme? ¿Es eso? Otra vez repetirás la historia y preferirás los convencionalismos al… ¿No mea amas verdad? ¿Esta es solo la excusa perfecta para cortarme?

Y ahora si que Al estaba llorando. De espaldas. Para que su padre no lo viera desde la ventana.

Lucius se maldijo por dentro por el deja vú que lo paralizó uno instantes. Tan parecía que la vida se ensañaba con él… ¿Cómo iba la frase? _**"¡Soy un juguete des destino!"**_ Estúpido Shakespeare y sus similitudes baratas.

-¡Mierda Sev! Deja de llorar. Que si tu padre se da cuenta vendrá a cruciarme el culo. No quiero dejarte, lo oyes, no voy a dejarte. Pero debemos… ¡Merlín, ya no se que estoy haciendo…!

-Lo arreglare Lu… ¡te lo juro! No dejare que te dañen. Que nos separen.

Lucius sonrió sarcástico.

-Era un maldito mortífago, lugarteniente y mano derecha del puto Lord Oscuro… No necesito de tu defensa "Julieta". Me encargaré personalmente de cuidar nuestras espaldas. Solo debemos ser cuidadosos y disimular hasta que seas legalmente un adulto.

-¿Y después?

-Después Merlín dirá. Cruzaremos ese puente al llegar. Lo que si te aseguro de que no eres solo un polvo o una aventura. Debo amarte demasiado para arriesgar mi cuello así.

Al iba a arrojarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta el hartazgo… pero la lejana y vigilante imagen de su padre lo contuvo.

-Descuida Lu. Seré prudente. Nadie sabrá de lo nuestro. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Y con una mirada cargada de significado ambos hombres sellaron un pacto de amor. No necesitaban un beso. De lo que si estaban seguros es de que necesitarían más de un milagro. Porque definitivamente el paralelismo con la muérdaga obrita del muggle ingles terminaba allí. Ellos no morirían ni serían personajes trágicos de leyenda. Eran slytherins y no eran heroicos, ni mártires, ni nada… eran sobrevivientes y serpientes al 100%.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Dieciséis años. Solo tenía dieciséis años. Y estaba asustado del sentimiento tan fuerte que apresaba su cuerpo, su alma, su sangre y sus vísceras. Ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro, que le invadía las venas como líquido caliente y lo ponía en ebullición… obligándole a hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría, llevándole por caminos que jamás creyó que recorrería.

Porque amar a un ex mortífago (y no cualquiera sino a la mano derecha del Dark Lord), entregarte a él como puta barata, engañar a tus padres y a toda tu familia (y a la del novio de tu hermana), escaparse de casa y del colegio por las noches para dejarse follar por unas horas… y quererlo hasta la locura de desear pasar con él no el resto de su vida, sino el resto de la tuya, no era normal. No era sano. No era cuerdo.

Pero Albus amaba a un pureblood ex mortífago y brazo derecho del Dark. Se acostaba con él cada noche con la devoción de una esposa y la entrega de una ramera, mentía no solo a su familia sino a su compañero de cuarto, a sus profesores, a la directora y hasta a la enfermera… cada vez con más cinismo para justificar el quedarse dormido en clases y en el gran comedor, para justificar sus ausencias, el bajón en sus notas, las profundas ojeras y el cansancio general que parecía poseerlo. Mentía a su hermana que lo miraba culpable, a Scorpius que lo miraba doblemente culpable… a sus amigos, a su padre, madre, hermano, primos tíos…. Y estaba loco, completamente loco por ese rubio que podría ser su abuelo, que lo tocaba con una reverencia que rayaba en la adoración, y él se dejaba follar enloquecido… lo besaba, lo chupaba y se lo cabalgaba con un entusiasmo y una vitalidad que solo parecían despertar en las noches, en esas madrugadas en la que se encontraban en esa vieja cabaña a las afueras de Hogwarts, donde acudía escondido tras una capa de invisibilidad que su padre le heredó sin saber para lo que le serviría.

Entre follada y follada, beso y beso, mamada y mamada, Albus prometía amor eterno, amor más allá de la muerte, amor más allá del tiempo y de los dioses… y Lucius prometía fidelidad, entrega, protección… y por supuesto igual cantidad de amor. Y lo mejor o peor, era que el rubio prometía en serio, de corazón… por primera vez en su vida dispuesto a entregar la piel por cumplir aquellas promesas.

Sesenta y cinco años son muchos años, casi toda una vida en realidad, aunque si eres un mago es solo la tercera parte de tu existencia. Pero como iban los tiempos y con todo lo vivido Lucius se sentía realmente cansado, casi como Dumbledore poco antes de su muerte. Sabía que seguía siendo hermoso, con un rostro de dios nórdico y un cuerpo de campeonato… pero dos guerras, haber caído de la gracia de Lord Voldemort, sus años en la cárcel y sobre todo la muerte de Severus y de la mayoría de sus amigos lo habían acabado. Tanto que ya se sentía listo para dar el gran paso y reunirse con los suyos al otro lado. Por qué entonces, se preguntaba, a sus años y con todo lo vivido, se arriesgaba a terminar sus días en una celda (o peor aún desmentorizado) por un muchachito cuyo único merito era su inocencia (ahora ya perdida) y su similitud con un amante muerto.

Pero Lucius, pese a la voz de su slytheriana conciencia que lo llamaba al orden y a la reflexión, seguía acudiendo a sus citas clandestinas, amando con reverencia ese cuerpo adolescente, hablando con él por celular una hora si y otra también (habían encontrado la forma de burlar la magia del colegio), descuidando negocios, hijo y familia… marcando en el calendario el tiempo que faltaba para que pasasen los 4 meses y por fin su amor sea mayor de edad (y por ende él se libre de la justicia mágica, aunque no de las iras del Salvador y el clan Weasley).

"_**¡Capricho, locura, pasión, amor! Aparece bajo la forma de un suspiro…."**_ (1) Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desea, sobre todo cuando uno se deja guiar por la entrepierna y no por el cerebro.

********************

El aparente decaimiento de Albus era un tema obligado del profesorado, de Minerva McGonagall y Poppy… y también de Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los pelirrojos. Tanto y tanto se habló del tema que llegó a los oídos de James, a la razón viviendo solo desde que sus hermanos regresaron a Hogwarts.

James ya era todo un hombre, y uno bastante mañoso, digno merodeador y sucesor de Sirius Black (es decir promiscuo y mujeriego hasta el hartazgo). A él su pequeño hermano no iba a engañarlo. Él sabía que la misteriosa enfermedad de Albus, que lo hacía penar como sonámbulo, tenía nombre propio. Y no precisamente el de algún virus muggle.

Dormirse en clase, falta de atención, inapetencia y decaimiento general, amén de golpes y moretones extraños, no eran dolencia de médico sino de culo. El pendejo de su hermanito paraba las noches follando con un amante y por eso penaba por los pasillos del colegio de día. No necesitaba pociones, ni ungüentos ni remedios. Necesitaba sueño… descanso y sueño… y aprender a dosificar la pasión.

Ahora, él había comentado con algunos amigos, que habían comentado con sus hermanos menores, que habían esparcido el rumor en Hogwarts, de que Albus y Ándrax eran pareja. En parte para proteger los intereses de Al (que creía tenía algo con el niño) y en parte para resarcirle el honor que había quedado mermado por el rechazo de Scorp. James entendía a su hermano. Estaba dolido. El hubiese disimulado mejor y no se hubiese expuesto a la burla y al rechazo. Pero eso ya no tenía remedio. Por eso esparció el chisme, para ayudarlo. Pero quería ayudarlo a superar un mal amor y no alcahuetearlo para que ande de regalado con quien sabe que imbécil.

Porque lo primero que averiguó a través de sus amigos fue como andaba el pequeño Zabinni. Y él andaba muy bien, gracias. Vivaz, despierto, cada vez sacando mejores notas y ya no tan interesado en el medio de los Potter. Eso lo llevaba a concluir que su adorado Al no follaba con el querubín ¿con quien mierda follaba entonces? Otras averiguaciones lo enteraron que no había nadie más que ostentara los síntomas de su hermano, y eso lo hizo concluir que no era nadie del colegio. Ningún alumno al menos. Profesores que pudiesen ser los causantes no había. Neville Longbottom era el único joven y algo guapo pero estaba casado, era amigo de la familia, era intachable y ponía sus manos al fuego de que no tenía "los gustos" de Al… ¿Quién mierda entonces? ¿Alguien que conoció por allí? La ropa que llevaba el día que no los acompañó al callejón Diagon era la que utilizaría él para impresionar a un hombre (no a un muchacho), a un hombre mayor ¿Qué tan mayor? Eso era lo que tenía que averiguar. Su hermanito tenía 16… hombre podría ser uno de 25 o 26… lo cual le indicaba que ya se lo estaba tirando pero que quizá lo estaba queriendo… es decir, que no era solo un "polvo complaciente". Esperaba por el bien del maldito que fuese en serio o él lo haría tomar las cosas con respeto a fuerza de puñetazos y maldiciones. Nadie jugaba con un Potter.

Con estos pensamientos y otros más oscuros marchó a Hogwarts dispuesto atener una laaarga charla con Al y a sacarle la verdad aunque sea a fuerza de cruciatus. Desgraciadamente llegó tarde para ello pues _**"el negro destino"**_, como diría Shakespeare, _**"se había extendido de ese día a muchos más"**_ (2).

********************

Cuando James llegó fue directamente a buscar a su hermano. No lo encontró. Ni en clases, ni en el comedor, ni en su Sala Común. Utilizando el mapa del merodeador que había heredado a Lily él, su hermanita y Scorpius vieron su nombre en uno de los baños de la torre de astronomía.

Hacia allá marchó el mayor de los Potter para encontrar a Al con la cabeza metida en un wáter, vomitando sin parar y al borde del desmayo. Cuando el más joven vio al mayor solo pudo llorar y taladrarlo con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas presas del más puro terror. Se sentía morir y no sabía porque, que le estaba pasando… hace dos días que solo se arrastraba al baño para devolver hasta el agua que ingería… no había ido a clases, no se había aparecido por el comedor y por primera vez, no había podido acudir a ver a su amado.

-Al ¿que te ocurre? – el mayor frunció el ceño preocupado.

-James… por Merlín ayúdame – y cayó exánime en sus brazos.

El otro lo sostuvo, respiró hondo y se preparo para la inminente tragedia.

********************

Poppy miraba a James y al matrimonio Potter con profunda tristeza. No era la primera vez que tenía que dar tan mala noticia a unos preocupados padres, pero era la más dolorosa. No todos los días escuchas que tu muchacho de 16 años (hombre para mayor tragedia) esta embarazado.

Ginny lloraba, Harry estaba pálido, Ron (que había ido de curioso) estaba furioso y James resignado. Él se había dado cuenta desde que lo encontró verde y con la cara metida en el inodoro.

Lily y Scorpius, que estaban presentes de metiches y para enterarse de si tanta enfermedad era por culpa de sus amores, estaban anonadados ¡¿Embarazado?! ¡¿Al embarazado?! ¡Eso no era posible! Solo un mago poderoso, con un elevado nivel mágico, podía embarazarse. Y él era solo un mago promedio que, y de eso estaban seguros, no había tomado ninguna poción de fertilidad. Bastaba verle las lágrimas y el temblor en el cuerpo para saber que la noticia le era absolutamente inesperada…

-¡¡¡¿Quién?!!! ¡Dime quién fue! – Harry tomo a Al del brazo y lo apretó rudamente.

-Pa…pá… me lastimas.

-Harry – Ginny terció protectora.

-¡Harry nada Ginebra! ¡Basta de engreimientos! Esto no va a quedarse así. No vas a darle un regaño y enviarlo a la cama sin postre – y dirigiendo su mirada a un lloroso Al exclamó – Ahora mismo me dices quien fue el infeliz que te embarazó para ir a ajustarle las cuentas.

- Habrá sido Ándrax – Lily preguntó inocente y hasta su novio volteo los ojos.

-Cariño – Scorpius se armó de paciencia - es claro que el embarazo fue accidental. Y solo un mago poderoso, que haya alcanzado todo su potencial, podría haberlo preñ… - la cara furiosa de James le calló la boca en el acto.

-Tiene que ser un adulto –gritó Ron- Y siendo Al un menor esta claro que debemos buscar al infeliz y mandarlo a pudrirse en Askabán por violación…

-¡El no me violó! ¡Yo lo amo! – chilló Albus.

-Harry, esta claro que se aman. Sino no hubiese podido darse el embarazo.

-¡Se aman un cuerno – grito el héroe furioso – Se metió con mi hijo y pagara por ello! ¡Lo refundiré en la cárcel después de cruciarlo hasta que enloquezca! ¡Sedujo a un menor, a mi hijo… que nadie lo entiende!

Al estaba llorando hecho un ovillo y Scorpius tuvo lástima de su amigo. El no era gay, así que no lo amaba, no de esa forma al menos… pero habían sido uña y mugre hasta esa noche en que el moreno se le coló en la cama. Si él no lo hubiese rechazado tan feo, pensó, hiriéndole el orgullo al contárselo a todos, quizás no hubiese buscado el consuelo en los brazos de un infeliz que había abusado de su inocencia.

Sintiéndose profundamente culpable se acercó al lloroso muchacho y le acarició tímidamente la espalda.

-Al, tranquilo. Vas a hacerle daño al bebé… - Al volteó molestó y trató de alejarlo. Justo allí la mano del rubio se deslizó y rozó el preñado vientre y entonces si que se vieron chispas. Todos pudieron ver la trasferencia de magia más colorida de sus vidas.

Scorp quitó su mano boquiabierto y James exclamó furioso:

-¿Tú?... Tú…tú eres el padre.

Harry lo jaló de un brazo y ante la estupefacción de Al comenzó a zamaquearlo furioso:

-Maldito infeliz… te acostabas con mi hijo mientras eras novio de Lily.

Scorpius miró aterrado a su futuro suegro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-No…yo… jamás… Lily no es cierto… - el chiquillo sentía que todas sus pesadillas se hacían realidad.

-Basta Harry lo estas aterrando – la voz de Poppy lo hizo reaccionar – No puede ser Scorpius. Él todavía es un chiquillo que no ha alcanzado todo su potencial mágico.

-¿Por qué entonces absorbe su magia? Eso solo ocurre con el padre del bebé

-O con algún familiar cercano. Es decir, el bebé reconoce su línea mágica y…

Albus miró a su padre aterrado y este pasmado.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál línea mágica? Scorp es hijo único – otra vez la inocencia de Lily hizo que todos sacasen la misma conclusión

-¡¡¡Draco!!! – exclamaron en diferentes tonos Harry, Ron, James, Ginny y Poppy.

Al convocó su varita con un hechizo no verbal (producto de su desesperación) y lanzó de sorpresa una serie de hechizos a todos los presentes.

-¡Aresto Momentum! (3) ¡Bombarda! ¡Expulso! ¡Flipendo! ¡Desmaius! ¡Confundus! ¡Glacius! ¡Incarcero! ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Una vez que todos los presentes fueron inmovilizados, golpeados, lanzados por los aires, confundidos, congelados, amarrados y petrificados indistintamente Al se arrastró hasta la Red Flu y pronuncio temblando

-¡Mansión Malfoy!

********************

-Mi padre viene detrás y busca matar a su esposo - le dijo a una sorprendida Astoria que lo miraba arribar vía chimenea – Cierre la Red Flu de prisa.

Astoria, mujer inteligente, obedeció primero para preguntar después. Quería saber que hacía Albus en su casa, como era que había entrado cuando solo los Malfoys podían traspasar las protecciones y lo más importante, por qué su futuro consuegro quería matar a su Draco. Sin embargo cuando volteo el muchacho ya se había metido al interior de la casa gritando como un poseso:

-¡¡¡Lucius!!! ¡¡¡Lucius!!! ¡¡¡Lucius ya lo saben!!!

Draco, que acababa de llegar de la oficina a almorzar estaba en su despacho cuando lo oyó. Narcissa estaba en el jardín y también escuchó el griterío. Goyle, que comía un pastel en la cocina se levantó pensando "ya se enteraron" y Lucius, a la razón tomando una ducha fría, se paralizó.

Vestirse y aparecerse en las escaleras fue cosa de nada. Décadas de mortífago lo habían preparado para afrontar los imprevistos con total sangre fría. Para lo que no lo habían preparado fue para lo que escuchó de labios de su chiquillo.

-Lucius estoy embarazado. Mi familia ya lo sabe… y saben que es de un Malfoy porque accidentalmente me vieron absorber magia de Scorpius. Sospechan de Draco y vienen para acá. Pude detenerlos pero llegarán en cualquier momento…

Lucius palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en el elegante pasamano de las gradas de mármol. "Estoy pagando todos mis crímenes", pensó. La voz de su amante lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡¡¡Lucius!!! Por Merlín. No permitas que dañen a nuestro hijo…

El patriarca reaccionó al instante y convocando su bastón reforzó con un movimiento las protecciones de la mansión. Luego llamó a Goyle de un grito y le dio unas cuantas instrucciones.

Ante unos sorprendidos Draco, Narcissa y Astoria (que habían llegado junto a la pareja) Lucius abrazó a Albus y dirigiéndoles una última mirada murmuró:

-Lo siento. Lo siento de veras. Draco, discúlpame con Scorpius…

Y con un sonoro "Plop" desapareció justo cuando las barreras caían y un cabreadísimo Harry Potter entraba haciendo volar la puerta principal.

********************

Draco yacía en el suelo sangrando. Astoria y Narcissa lo cubrían con sus cuerpos mientras que un furioso Scorpius puñeteaba a Harry Potter, quien estaba de pie frente al rubio caído apuntándole con su varita. Goyle estaba tumbado en el piso, inconsciente. Lily se aferraba a su tío Ron mordiéndole la mano con la que sujetaba su varita y James, a lo lejos, analizaba la escena sintiendo que se le escapaba algo.

-¡Quítense señoras, que voy a matar a este infeliz!

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa Potter?! – Draco estaba furioso.

-¡Todavía lo preguntas! ¡¡¡Lo se todo!!!

Draco meditó a que "todo" se refería. Hizo memoria y descubrió que había varias cosas en su pasado que ameritaban esa reacción. Su affaire con Remus Lupin antes de que se casara con Nympadora era una de ellas.

-¿A que te refieres con todo maldito cara rajada? – el insulto siempre le funcionaba bien con el Gryffindor, así que esta vez también lo empleó.

- A la aberración que cometiste con Albus. ¡Lo violaste y lo embarazaste pervertido!

Astoria y Narcissa se separaron de Draco y lo miraron, la una con pasmo y la otra con furia.

-Draco… - la voz de la menor de los Greengrass cortaba como un cuchillo. Scorpius tragó en seco y miró a su padre con pena.

-¡¡¡No es cierto!!! Querida… jamás he siquiera tocado al chico de manera sexual. Ni siquiera he pensado en él. Lo juro por mi magia. Que caiga muerto si miento – dijo levantando su varita y lanzándose un hechizo. Una luz roja lo recorrió por entero para luego volverse blanca y esfumarse en el aire.

-Dice la verdad – murmuró James.

Harry bajó la varita y miró apenado a Draco.

-Yo… pensé… lo siento… pero entonces como….

-Draco Lucius Malfoy – la voz de Astoria bramó en el silencio – ¡¡¡Te has atrevido a tener un bastardo fuera de nuestro matrimonio!!!

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! – Draco se alejó de su mujer amedrentado - ¡Jamás querida! Solo he follado con 5 mujeres antes de casarme contigo y ninguna tiene hijos grandes.

-Es verdad. Bellatrix no tuvo hijos. El de Pansy solo tiene 13 años y…

-¡¡¡Weasley!!! – lo calló Draco. Una cosa era que su mujer supiese de oídas quienes fueron antes que ella y otra que la comadreja le restregara la información en la cara.

- Aun así. Solo un mago adulto puede embarazar a otro de su mismo sexo sin una poción. Y no cualquier mago adulto, tiene que ser uno bastante poderoso – explicó James con suficiencia.

-Señor Draco – Lily miró al rubio apenada – usted cree que su padre haya tenido otro hijo fuera del matrimonio, es decir, que usted tenga por allí un hermano que no conozcamos…

Los Malfoys la miraron en conjunto y luego se miraron entre si sobresaltados. Sus privilegiadas mentes Slytherin (privilegiadas para las intrigas) recordaron acontecimientos recientes y acabaron por solucionar el enigma.

Los Potter y Weasley aún se miraban confundidos. Ellos no tenían tanta malicia. Hasta que Harry dio un respingo y su rostro pasó de la duda a la incredulidad y luego a la furia. Volteó para apuntar de nuevo a Draco y gritarle:

-¡¡¡Tu padre….!!! El maldito de Lucius embarazó a mi pequeño. Lo violó y lo embarazó…. Te lo juro hurón, VOY A MATARLO.

********************

Alrededor de 5 aurors habían llegado a Malfoy Manor avisados por Narcissa. Y ahora se interponían entre su jefe y Draco Malfoy, a quienes habían encontrado enfrascados en un duelo mágico.

-Mi padre no es ningún violador maldito cara rajada. Ni mucho menos un secuestrador. Él no se llevó a tu hijo, fue el muy puta el que llegó por nuestra chimenea gritando y llamándolo desesperado. Si algo paso entre ellos fue consentido.

-Mi hijo jamás se acostaría por voluntad propia con ese viejo pervertido…

-¡Oh vamos! Todos conocemos la historia. Se le metió desnudo en la cama a Scorp. Y claro, como mi inteligente nieto lo rechazó fue a probar fortuna con el estúpido de mi ex, que todos sabemos se folla cuanto pantalón encuentra desde la muerte de Snape. Es solo una zorra oportunista que se preñó quien sabe con que poción oscura para hincarle el diente a nuestra fortuna – Narcissa hablaba por la herida. "Otro hijo", pensaba "otro Malfoy con quien dividir la fortuna que por derecho es de mi Draco".

- Mi hijo no es ninguna zorra Narcissa – Harry estaba indignado – No necesita "hincarle el diente" a ninguna fortuna porque para eso tiene la suya. Y te adelanto que el engendro que lleva en el vientre no verá la luz. Yo mismo se lo arrancaré de las entrañas para arrojarlo al primer basurero que encuentre.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hermanito! – Draco saltó furioso y su madre lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. "Es que esta loco", pensaba la matriarca "¿de donde le afloró ese amor fraternal?".

-Esa abominación no es ningún hermano – Ron tercio sujetado por dos colegas – Es el fruto de una violación que debe ser extraída de mi sobrino antes de que le cause algún trauma irreparable. Harry vámonos, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.

-Es cierto Ron – y Harry se soltó del abrazo de sus colegas para alejar de un tirón a su hija del menor de los rubios – y ni pienses que tu mocoso le pondrá un dedo encima a mi pequeña. Este compromiso fue una estupidez desde el principio y queda irremediablemente roto.

-¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Scorp! ¡Scorp! – la niña chillaba y se debatía en los brazos de su padre – Scorp… – sollozó tendiéndole sus manos.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡¡¡Lilyyyyy!!! – el rubio más joven quiso lanzarse en pos de su amada pero su padre lo aferró por los hombros

-Déjala hijo. No vale la pena.

Segundos después los "visitantes" se habían ido dejando a un muchacho lloroso arrodillado en el suelo, mientras que los adultos se miraban angustiados. Goyle se había recuperado y estaba de pie sobándose la cabeza.

-Oh Merlín bendito ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? – Astoria era presa de los nervios.

-Sea como sea, y por más aberrante que nos parezca, Lucius es tu padre Draco. Llama a nuestros abogados y prepárate para afrontar el escándalo. Debemos protegerlo y proteger nuestros intereses.

-Y defender a mi hermanito. No dejare que el maldito de Potter lo dañe. Es un Malfoy – Draco estaba alteradísimo.

- Cálmate Dragón – Goyle le habló como en sus días de escuela – Para dañarlos primero tienen que encontrarlos. Y dudo que lo hagan antes de que el bebe nazca. No en balde tu padre fue primera espada del Dark Lord. Sabe como esconderse y afrontar a esa panda de tarados.

-¡Tú lo sabías! – lo acusó Narcissa.

Goyle se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué se follaba a un Potter? Desde que comenzó la historia, aunque al principio ninguno de los dos sabíamos quien era el chico, y por lo que sé, él tampoco sabía quienes éramos nosotros.

-Gregory – la mirada de Draco era inescrutable – Tenemos que hablar laaaargo y tendido– y tomándolo del cuello lo arrastró hacia el despacho. Mañana la noticia sería portada en todos los diarios.

Continuara….

* * *

_**(1) Romeo y Julieta Acto II Escena I**_

_**(2) Romeo y Julieta Acto III Escena I**_

_**(3) **__**Hechizo que sirve para detener un acontecimiento. Utilizado por Dumbledore en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkabán cuando Harry caía desde los cielos después de ser atacado por los dementores.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento Mucho la demora pero ahí les va la actualización. Como siempre, Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling.**_

_

* * *

_

Albus se hallaba tumbado en una cama. Habían pasado dos días en los que el muchacho solo había llorado y dormido, presa del más absoluto terror y agotamiento. Lucius estuvo a su lado en todo momento: cuidándolo, conteniéndolo, amándolo.

Al igual que el moreno, el rubio también tenía miedo. Sabía que no podrían escapar para siempre y que vivían un tiempo prestado. Había leído los diarios a escondidas y el hecho era ya un escándalo donde su nombre era nuevamente encabezado de primera plana: Potter padre lo acusaba de violador, secuestrador y torturador. "Bueno –pensó – si fuera mi hijo y su pareja tuviera mi edad, y mis antecedentes, yo pensaría lo mismo". No obstante ante Al fingía una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir: "No sirve de nada angustiarlo – se decía – Quiero que este tiempo juntos sea feliz. Después Merlín dirá".

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – fue lo primero que preguntó el muchacho cuando consiguió serenarse.

Lucius tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría pasar: un avada, un juicio, Askabán… el Beso.

-Nada amor. No va a pasar nada – mentirle era la mejor opción.

-Lucius… mi padre. A estas alturas ya debe saberlo.

-Bueno. No me odiará más que en la época de Voldemort. Y como vez, sigo vivo.

-Pero ahora… él tiene motivos… pruebas… ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Qué crees que quiera hacerle a mi bebé?!

El rubio miró esos ojos en los que todavía persistía la inocencia de un niño. Su rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Su cuerpo encorvado y su mano protegiendo el aún plano vientre.

-¿Albus, quieres a ese bebé?

Lucius sabía que había arruinado su vida, atándolo a una responsabilidad para la que no estaba preparado. Y pese a que para él su sangre era lo más importante estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por devolverle la libertad que creía haberle robado. Si Al decidía que no estaba preparado para tener un hijo, no pondría objeciones para interrumpir el embarazo… aunque aquello internamente lo destrozara.

-Es tu bebe amor. ¿Cómo podría no quererlo?

La respuesta lo llenó de duda y esperanza. Temblando repreguntó:

-¿Me quieres? ¿Lo suficiente como para tener un hijo mío? ¿Para casarte conmigo pese a la diferencia de edades y a mi pasado?

Al saltó emocionado y se prendió de su cuello.

-Te amo, te amo (besitos por toda la cara)… ¡Te amo Lucius Malfoy! No me importa tu pasado, tu situación legal o tu sangre. Solo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. Si no fuera porque espero este bebe te pediría que nos matemos antes que mi padre nos encuentre y logre separarnos.

El rubio suspiró. Tanta devoción lo abrumaba. Esas palabras se las dijo otro moreno hace décadas, cuando aún eran adolescentes y la vida amenazaba con sobrepasarles. Como en un deja vú respondió:

-Lees demasiada literatura muggle barata. Ya hablas igual que ese Shakespeare… ¡y te crees la Julieta de los magos!

-Shakespeare no es literatura barata. Es el más grande escritor del habla inglesa, por si no lo sabes… ¡y yo no soy mujer para ser Julieta!

-Con razón el Lord quería eliminar a los muggles. Si eso es lo mejor que tienen…

-¡Lucius! – Albus bufó entre molesto y divertido. El patriarca suspiró aliviado al vislumbrar su sonrisa.

-Así esta mejor. En tu estado no debes angustiarte por nada.

-Pero…

-He sido primera espada del Dark Lord. No es poca cosa y el puesto te hace aprender algunos trucos. Descuida. Para dañarnos primero tienen que encontrarnos y eso no les será fácil. Tardarán años. Solo relájate y alimenta bien a nuestro hijo. De vuestra seguridad me encargo yo…

Las protecciones de la mansión donde se alojaban comenzaron a sonar y se sintió la fuerza mágica de quienes querían entrar.

-Mierda – chilló – nos han encontrado.

**Los Cárpatos Meridionales - Rumania (3º mes de embarazo)****:**

Haber sido lugarteniente del Dark Lord tenía sus ventajas. Sobre todo en Transilvania y con el clan de los Valois, vampiros con los que se entrevistó por encargo de Voldemort cuando buscaba aliados al final de la segunda guerra.

-Así que el príncipe de hielo vuelve a nosotros después de 25 años –exclamo la sedosa voz del líder – Y no vuelve solo.

El líder de los Valois era un ser de piel de porcelana, con arrebatadores ojos azules y un largo cabello azabache que llevaba suelto en cascada. Aunque tenía ya varios siglos de no vida aparentaba tan solo unos 25 años. Sin embargo, y pese a su angelical aspecto, todo él irradiaba un frio glacial que congelaba el espíritu.

Albus lo miraba espantado y se apretujaba contra Lucius, dudando de que haber ido a pedir ayuda a ese lugar fuese una buena idea.

-Humm… - olisqueo el aire - el cachorro lleva tu esencia. Es tu amante ¿verdad? ¿Nada serio supongo?

El brillo de lujuria que vio Al en los ojos del no muerto, al mirar a su Lu, lo hizo saltar celoso:

-¡No soy su amante soy su prometido! Vamos a casarnos así que como ves, si es algo serio.

-¡Oh! El niño tiene garras y defiende lo suyo. ¿No le has hablado de nosotros Luc?

-No hay nada de que contar. Eso fue hace tiempo y Al ahora es mi pareja, mi familia. Lleva a mi hijo en su vientre.

-¿Esta preñado? ¡Que delicia! Sangre nueva para el clan.

-Ni te atrevas Renard. No me hagas pensar que me equivoque al buscarte.

-Tú, el gran Lucius Malfoy, el orgulloso noble ingles ¿Viniendo a tocar la puerta de unos miserables vampiros? ¿A solicitar ayuda? Una vez me dijiste que no necesitabas nada de mí.

-Pero ahora vengo a rogar tu protección.

-Creí que los Malfoys no rogaban.

-No lo hacen. Pero por Albus y mi hijo estoy dispuesto. ¿Me he equivocado al pensar que después de todo nos quedaba la amistad?

El vampiro miró a los ojos del mago y suspiró. Ese rostro y ese cuerpo habían sido siempre su perdición.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio si acepto ayudarte?

-Nada. No puedo darte nada más que mi agradecimiento.

-Vaya, veo que va en serio. Te has vuelto monógamo mi rubia serpiente.

-Me he enamorado Renard. Y por primera vez quiero hacer bien las cosas. Ya me equivoque con Severus… y mis equivocaciones le acarrearon la muerte. ¡Otra vez no!

Al miraba al tal Renard con furia, los celos rezumándole los ojos. Pero Lucius lo hacía con tristeza, con tristeza y desesperación. Y el ojiazul no pudo dejar de conmoverse ante la muda suplica en los ojos de su ex amante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En que lío tan grave te encuentras que tienes que venir hasta mi país a solicitar mi protección?

Lucius suspiró aliviado. El sabía leer perfectamente entre líneas y estaba seguro de que esa pregunta era la forma de Renard de decirle que lo ayudaría.

-Su padre – señaló a Al – es auror y sabe de lo nuestro. De su embarazo. Me ha acusado de secuestro y violación… y ha lanzado al mundo mágico en nuestra persecución.

El vampiro lo miró extrañado y divertido.

-No me digas que… ¡por todos los magos oscuros! ¡No puedes ser tan tonto! ¡¿Te metiste con un menor?!

-Voy a cumplir 17 mañana – terció Albus molesto – Ya no soy un menor.

-Tecnicismos – rió el rumano – cuando te embarazó eras menor. Y con sus antecedentes…

-Su padre es Harry Potter. El que mató a Voldemort.

- Por Lucifer y todos los demonios del inframundo. Te has follado al hijo de tu némesis ¡Te has enamorado del hijo de tu némesis!

-Nos persigue y arrasará con cualquiera que ose enfrentarlo – Lucius decidió ignorar sus comentarios – No quiero comprometerte pero queremos casarnos. Y buscábamos un lugar seguro.

-¡Y que lugar más seguro que entre los Valois! Eres bienvenido Lucius Malfoy. Tú y tu "muchacho". Serás mi huésped todo el tiempo que ese "asesino de magos oscuros" tarde en localizarte. Pero luego tendrás que partir, no puedo exponer a mi familia a sus iras – y señaló a los presentes – ¡No estaría bien!

-Te entiendo. Debes proteger a los tuyos. Yo haría lo mismo. Solo te pido que nos alojes y nos permitas casarnos aquí. Luego nos iremos.

-Aclarado el asunto… ¡Blackcat! – llamó a una hermosa muchacha morena– busca a tus hermanas y ponte a trabajar. Debes organizar una boda. La más fastuosa que el breve tiempo con el que contamos te permita. No todos los días el gran Lucius Malfoy, primera espada y lugarteniente del caído Dark Lord, se vuelve humano ante nuestros ojos.

Lucius lo miró agradecido y le hizo un breve asentimiento de cabeza, que el otro correspondió.

-Y ahora, si me permiten, los invitaré a cenar. Así platicamos un poco y tu cachorro me cuenta como el hijo de tu mayor enemigo terminó enamorado de ti. Eso, claro, si deja de intentar asesinarme con la mirada.

Lucius rió y Albus bufó. Pero se tragó su rabia y acompañó a los dos mayores a cenar, donde se enteró de su historia y contó al tal Renard la de ellos. Al final, terminaron siendo amigos. El príncipe del clan Valois en verdad había querido a su rubio, lo había ayudado y protegido en la última batalla y, lo más importante, deseaba que fuese feliz por sobre todo. Eran suficientes motivos para que él lo aceptase.

Al se casó en una oscura catedral gótica algo derruida, ante un sacerdote ortodoxo que temblaba de miedo (había sido secuestrado por una chupa sangre de su parroquia) y rodeado por una veintena de vampiros que los miraban divertidos. Su historia había corrido de boca en boca y eran la comidilla del clan, sobre todo él… a quien miraban con reverencia pues no solo era hijo del gran Harry Potter, el matador de Voldemort, sino que además había logrado amarrar a su vera a uno de los mortífagos más escurridizos y promiscuos del mundo ingles.

El jovencito supuso que debía estar triste, pues su madre, hermanos, familia y amigos no estaban allí para participar de su boda. Pero no lo estaba. Estaba eufórico pues aunque supuestamente secuestrado, su unión era legal. Estaban realizando un enlace de almas y eso solo podía lograrse cuando ambos contrayentes estaban dispuestos por propia voluntad, sin pociones ni hechizos de por medio. Y lo que la magia unía ni las leyes ni su padre podrían separar. Estarían juntos para siempre.

Durante la cena que siguió a la ceremonia, en la que afortunadamente fueron invitados y no platillos, Al aguantó las pullas, indirectas y directas sobre la "fidelidad" de su ahora esposo. Suspiró resignado y no perdió ocasión de reclamarle por lo bajo.

-¡Que tal fama! Voy a tener que atarte corto.

-Eso era antes, amor. Ahora tú eres el único.

-¿Qué te pasó? Pensé que amabas a Severus.

-Lo amaba. Esto eran solo negocios. "Trabajos" de relaciones públicas para el Lord.

-Pues será mejor que NUNCA JAMAS vuelvas a realizar ese tipo de "trabajos" o yo voy a enfadarme de veras.

-Solo contigo, Albus. Acabamos de firmar un contrato eterno de exclusividad.

-¿Con Severus no firmaste uno igual?

-Si. Realizamos una ritual de unión antes de mi matrimonio con Narcissa. Fue secreto y no fue un matrimonio propiamente dicho, más bien un enlace ¿por?

"Porque eso significa que seremos trío por toda la eternidad estúpido", quiso gritarle Albus. Pero tener celos de un muerto sobre todo cuando éste llegó primero es bastante tonto; por lo que lo pensó mejor y se calló para seguir comiendo. Después de todo él tenía 17, era joven y con una laaaarga vida por delante. Ya se preocuparía de los derechos del tal Sev cuando llegue al otro lado.

Renard miraba sus reacciones, entre divertido y envidioso. El era inmortal pero ese chico tenía lo que deseaba desde hacía 26 años, cuando conoció a Lucius y por seguirlo se involucró en una guerra que no le concernía. En ese entonces fue Severus quien se interpuso entre ellos y, cuando murió, contra su fantasma y el sentimiento de culpa del rubio nada pudo hacer. Simplemente perdió antes de haber empezado a jugar. Una noche de sexo en la que fue el pasivo de un rubio obnubilado por su aura sexual fue todo lo que consiguió. Eso, y una promesa de amistad que ahora le pasaba factura. Sería tan fácil morder al rubio, convertirlo y cenarse a ese mocoso y a su cría no nata. Pero Renard era un aristócrata aún antes de ser vampiro. Y su honor era su palabra. Una vez le juró a Lucius que su amor era decente y verdadero, limpio, e iba a cumplir esa promesa. Ya había hecho su jugada la noche anterior y nuevamente había perdido. Ni modo. Podía ser una criatura oscura, un monstruo para magos y humanos, pero era leal. Absorto en sus pensamientos sintió de pronto la llamada de sus espías. Se paró abruptamente de la mesa y anunció.

-Mis hermanos se comunican conmigo telepáticamente. Una veintena de aurores acaban de arribar al Ministerio Rumano. El padre de tu cachorro esta con ellos Luc. Estamos en tregua con los magos locales: ellos no nos molestan ni nosotros a ellos, así que si vienen no podre protegerlos.

-Comprendo querido amigo. Ya has hecho bastante.

Renard le tendió una bolsa de cuero.

-Son diamantes. Lo suficiente para que puedas escapar con "comodidad" –ante el gesto de rechazo del rubio el moreno añadió – Acéptalos como un regalo de bodas de quien siempre te ha querido bien. Espero que tus líos se solucionen y que ambos tengan una buena y larga vida. Una buena vida y una feliz muerte, eso es lo que le deseo a mi príncipe de hielo, quien una vez rechazó la inmortalidad por un mestizo, y ahora vuelve a hacerlo por otro.

Al lo miró boquiabierto.

-Lo siento cachorro. No puedes culparme por intentarlo. Sin embargo te eligió a ti. Y yo se perder con clase.

Cuando ya salían de la mansión Al le preguntó.

-¿Qué te propuso?

-Hacerme vampiro y que reine a su lado eternamente.

-¿Y lo rechazaste?

- Una eternidad sin ti no sirve de nada. Y jamás te convertiría en un ser así. Quiero verte crecer, tener a mi hijo en tus brazos y envejecer a mi lado. Quiero que tus ojos sean lo último que vea antes de morir.

-Te amo Lucius Malfoy.

-Te amo Albus Severus Potter.

Y con un beso desesperado se desaparecieron del lugar.

**Ottawa ****– ****Canadá (4º mes de embarazo****):**

Una joven mujer completamente desnuda vomitaba con la cabeza metida en el inodoro. A su lado un hosco y gordo camionero la acompañaba sobándole la espalda.

-Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada.

La mujer levantó los ojos enrojecidos totalmente agotada.

-Lo siento… yo…

-No es tu culpa. Es el embarazo.

-Pero te deje…

El gordo miró su descomunal erección y sonrió. Por lo menos el obeso muggle al que suplantaba tenía algo de bueno.

-Nada que no pueda esperar unos minutos.

A duras penas la mujer se arrastró hasta llegar a la altura del miembro. Tímidamente trató de metérselo en la boca pero una nueva arcada la hizo retornar a su posición inicial.

-Lo siento. Es que… no es que me de asco pero…

El gordo que era Lucius lo abrazó por detrás.

-Esta bien amor. No estoy molesto.

-Pero yo quiero…

-No pasa nada. Y con este horrible cuerpo, francamente a mi también me daría arcadas.

-Eso no es cierto. No me causas rechazo. Es solo que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

- Es por el bebé.

-Y por él es que te quiero a mi lado. Te necesito dentro de mí.

El rubio sonrió. Las necesidades mágicas de su hijo eran la excusa perfecta cada vez que uno de ellos quería follar duro y parejo.

-Déjame. Tú solo relájate.

Recostó ese cuerpo femenino en las losetas del baño y se situó encima, recorriendo con sus manos los erectos y voluminosos senos. La mujer que era Albus gimió mientras sus pechos eran mamados y la leche fluía de ellos.

-Ahhh… Lucius.

-Shhhh…no me llames así. Bernie, mi nombre es Bernie.

Albus se retorcía entre el placer y la duda.

-¿Yo… te gusto más así?

-¿Cómo mujer? No. Me gustas como eres Albus. Pero la variedad siempre es bienvenida... ¿no lo crees así? – preguntó mientras rozaba el desproporcionado y gordo miembro por entre las piernas de la joven. Esta/este levantó las caderas para que el miembro quedase a la altura de sus nalgas dándole a entender por donde quería ser penetrada/o.

-¿Estas seguro? Mira que es grotesco – Y lo era en realidad. El descomunal hombre que suplantaba pesaba 130 kilos y media 2 metros 5 de altura. Y todo en él era grande y grueso.

Albus había cambiado utilizando multijugos y un poco de cabello que recogió de una catedral muggle, donde unas novicias tomaban el voto. El y su amor habían entrado de curiosos apenas llegados a la ciudad, cuando Lucius asaltó al obeso camionero y lo transformó en un conejo al que mantenían en una jaula, mientras lo suplantaba y viajaban en su vehículo por todo el Canadá. La novicia de Albus era una esmirriada criatura, casi sin pechos y sin caderas, que en unas horas desarrolló curvas producto del verdadero estado del muchacho. La poción le transformaba el cuerpo externo pero no afectaba su útero mágico. Seguía gestando un bebe, por lo que los pechos se agrandaron y se pusieron duros como melones mientras que las caderas se ensanchaban. Su recto sin embargo era el de una virgen sin experiencia.

Lucius convocó el lubricante y echo una generosa cantidad a su miembro y a sus dedos, con los que preparó a la/él joven. Cuando sintió que Al estaba totalmente dilatado comenzó a penetrarlo pero la labor se le hizo extremadamente complicada.

La falsa muchacha había levantado las piernas dejando su ano totalmente expuesto y en posición, pero este realmente era estrecho, y el miembro que pugnaba por entrar terriblemente grande y ancho.

Lucius sintió la carne desgarrarse y la sangre que comenzaba a fluir.

-Al, vamos a dejarlo.

-No… s..sigue.

-Puedo dártela por delante.

-No. Es así como debe ser. He vuelto a ser virgen. Para ti. Quiero que me lo hagas de nuevo… como la primera vez pero esta con amor.

-Aquella vez también fue con amor, solo que ni tú ni yo queríamos admitirlo.

-Lu...

-Al…

-Te quiero en mí. Dentro. Ahora.

De un solo empujón el gordo miembro se abrió camino en el frágil cuerpecillo que tenía debajo, y la muchacha lanzo un grito descomunal. El llanto inundó sus ojos y comenzó a gemir.

-Dios Lu, está tan grande.

- Y tú Al, tan estrecho.

Albus cerró ojos y pidió.

-Sigue… por favor.

Lucius se sintió morir en ese angosto canal que lo encerraba y comenzó a embestir como un poseso. A Al, el gordo miembro dentro suyo lo llenaba por completo una y otra vez, partiéndolo/a entre un agudo dolor y un sublime placer. Desbocado como estaba sintió los labios de Lucius mamando sus pechos y se preparó para el inminente orgasmo.

-Lu… Lu…

Y un grito de ambos les hizo ver que habían llegado juntos al final.

Las alarmas saltaron en el cuarto de motel donde se encontraban y, desnudos y jadeantes, escaparon segundos antes de que una veintena de aurores invadieran el lugar con Harry a la cabeza. Un rastro de sangre y semen fue todo lo que encontraron en el suelo… como mudo testigo.

**Urubamba - Perú (5º mes de embarazo):**

El médico que había visto a Albus en Venezuela les había dado el regaño del siglo por utilizar multijugos en un embarazado. Por eso ahora Albus lucía como Albus, claro que con un ligero glamour. Su pelo era rubio, sus ojos castaños y su piel algo más pálida. La inminente pancita no se veía. Pero seguía siendo un él que aparentaba sus 17 años recién cumplidos. A su lado una tímida jovencita se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Era mestiza, se notaba a leguas que era oriunda de la zona. Llevaba botas, minifalda, y un impermeable para la lluvia. Ambos descansaban en el mirador del hotel de turistas de Machu Picchu. Contemplaban fascinados una de las maravillas modernas del mundo.

-¿Me dejas Lu? – Albus suplicaba deseoso.

-¿Y si después te gusta y me cambias por una mujer?

-Nunca. Si eso te preocupa te lo hago por atrás. Es solo que nunca he sido activo… y quisiera saber que se siente.

-Cariño – la joven hizo un mohín- antes de mi nunca habías sido nada de nada. Yo he sido el primero y el único ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

-¡Oh, vamos Al! ¿A mi edad? ¿Vas a reclamarme que no me guardase puro para ti?

-No es eso – el muchacho bufó molesto – pero… Tengo una duda Lu ¿Has sido pasivo alguna vez?

-¿La verdad?

-Si.

-Si

-¿Si?

-Si. Y no siempre por mi gusto.

Al lo miro horrorizado.

-He sido mortífago. Es algo inherente a mi pasado que prefiero no recordar. Ahora es distinto y si quieres saberlo, no me lo han hecho desde que Severus murió.

El muchacho se quedo callado recordando a Renard y la joven se acurrucó entre sus piernas. Tomando su mano en la suya la llevó al bolsillo de su impermeable introduciéndola en él. Con sorpresa Al noto que no había fondo y que se deslizaba por el hueco hasta tocar la piel de la chica que no era otro que su amor, Lucius.

-Si vamos a hacerlo será en mis términos. Y haré que valga la pena.

Al enrojeció al notar que la tela de detrás del impermeable se abría y su cuerpo tocaba piel desnuda. Se había subido la falda y desaparecido su prenda íntima.

-¿Desapareciste la ropa? Se supone que estamos entre muggles Lu… no debemos hacer magia o pueden descubrirnos.

-¿Quieres follarme?

-Exhibicionista.

-Solo algo atrevido.

Acurrucando a su supuesta novia contra su cuerpo, el joven procedió a abrirse la bragueta con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz. La verdad que había poca gente en los alrededores, la mayoría eran parejas que contemplaban el ocaso tan absortos "en sus asuntos" como ellos dos.

Albus comenzó a moverse frotándose contra ese cuerpo perfecto a la vez que lanzaba un hechizo lubricante buscando prepararlo.

-¿Tenemos trucos nuevos? – preguntó divertida la muchacha– Veo que entre escapada y escapada tuviste tiempo de aprender algo en Hogwarts.

-Eres mi esposo. Mi amor. No voy a follarte como un animal. Nadie te tocará así otra vez.

La mujer que era Lucius volteó a mirarlo conmovida.

-Para mí siempre fue cuestión de estrategias, de alianzas. Así me educaron. Nunca creí en el amor hasta que conocí a Severus. Y para ambos la exclusividad no era una opción. No con la vida que llevábamos. Aunque lo deseásemos con el alma.

-La guerra terminó hace años. Ahora es diferente y yo soy celoso.

La joven sonrió y se acomodó para que la mano que hurgaba en su baja espalda tuviese libre acceso a su trasero. Al insertó sus dedos, uno por uno hasta sumar tres, y dilató su entrada. Iba a penetrarlo cuando una veintena de escobas aparecieron surcando los cielos cuzqueños. Los turistas murmuraban señalándolas mientras conjeturaban: las opiniones iban desde que eran cóndores gigantes hasta que eran ovnis. Lucius no se dejó engañar y grito furioso.

-¡¡¡Aurores!!! ¡¡¡Vámonos Al!!!

Este gritó frustrado mirando al cielo.

-¡¡¡Justo ahora!!!! ¡¡¡Como te odio padreeee!!!!

Desde las nubes y montado en su legendaria y renovada Saeta de Fuego, Harry Potter alcanzó a ver desaparecer una pareja.

**Maputo- Mozambique (6º mes de embarazo****):**

Francia, Rumania, Canadá, Venezuela, Perú, Mozambique… Harry Potter viajaba con Ron, James y algunos otros Weasley. Seguía la pista al maldito secuestrador mortífago al que iba a darle por el culo en cuanto lo tuviese entre sus manos. Y luego lo cruciaría hasta la locura, para finalmente matarlo de un avada largo y doloroso

Ron se ponía frenético con cada día que pasaba. "El embarazo", musitaba, "el embarazo avanza". Y Harry se ponía enfermo pues sabía que al sexto mes "el engendro" que su hijo llevaba en el vientre ya era un bebe. ¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo abortar cuando lo encuentre? ¿Al querría hacerlo? ¿Cómo estaría su salud siendo arrastrado por medio mundo y ultrajado? Porque cada noche Harry se hundía en el alcohol pensando lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos su inocente pequeño. Lo que Lucius le estaría haciendo… Y por la cara de sus cuñados, que lo acompañaban en silencio con sus respectivas botellas, sabía que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

Desde Londres Hermione enviaba noticias: Ginny estaba enferma de tanto llorar, Molly también. Lily seguía terca defendiendo su romance con Scorpius por lo que había tenido que sacarla del colegio para evitar que se vieran. Perdería un año pero que importaba. Por lo que sabía los Malfoys también habían retirado a su hijo. Ya se habían escapado dos veces para encontrarse pero habían sido detenidos por los aurores que los vigilaban. La campaña de Draco en los medios de Prensa para acusar a Albus de haberse fugado con Lucius no prosperaba. Todos sabían que era un secuestro y no un romance clandestino…

Harry apretaba los puños de rabia cada vez que recordaba las declaraciones del "hurón" acusando a su hijo de ser un puto libertino que se acostaba con su padre consensualmente. El sabía que no era cierto. Su niño era inocente y ese maldito mortífago lo corrompió con quien sabe que magia negra. Una poción. ¡Si eso debía ser! Alguna oscura poción que de seguro Snape le enseñó. Pero ahora que su bebé había recobrado la sensatez debía estar aterrado: aterrado, confundido y asqueado. Las imágenes, las imágenes de su hijo tumbado en una sucia cama, desnudo, golpeado y embarazado… siendo follado a la fuerza… su voz suplicando su ayuda… sus gritos llamándolo…

Harry se hundía en el alcohol mientras lloraba. Sus cuñados y suegro solo lo acompañaban silenciosos.

**Cadenas Montañosas del Virunga – Ruanda (7º mes de embarazo****):**

Albus descansaba en medio de un bosque hermoso, con un tranquilo lago que se abría a sus pies. Estaba desnudo pues en lo intrincado de la selva no había mago que se adentrase… salvo su darklove. Habían pasado la noche amándose dentro de una tienda de campaña y ahora, en esa clara mañana, contemplaban la naturaleza mientras el mayor le acariciaba la protuberante pancita, ambos tendidos en la hierba sobre una manta.

-¿Lo sentiste amor? – preguntó el muchacho.

Lucius sonrió maravillado.

-Me pateo. Albus, me pateo…

-Tu hijo Lu. Tu hijo creciendo en mi vientre.

El rubio se acercó a besar reverente la redonda prominencia.

-Gracias Al. Por pasar por esto. Por luchar por nosotros y por él.

-Eres mi esposo. Lo fuiste desde que me hiciste tuyo esa noche en que buscaba acabar con mi dolor vendiéndome al mejor postor ¡Y jamás me has sacado en cara aquello!

-No tengo que reclamarte. Fui el primero. He sido el único. Y me amas a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, lo que he sido.

-Lu… ¿Cuándo crees que todo esto acabe? ¿Cuándo crees que dejemos de huir como criminales? ¿Cuándo podremos amarnos a la luz del día y sin temor a represalias?

"Nunca" pensó el rubio. "Huiremos hasta que nos den caza, a mi me maten y a ti te encierren bajo 7 llaves".

-Cuando nazca el bebe, amor, cuando nazca el bebe todo terminará. Buscaré a mis abogados para protegerlos y que puedan volver al mundo mágico con la cabeza en alto. Como mi esposo y mi heredero.

-¿Puedan volver? ¡Dirás podamos volver!… Yo no me separaré de ti.

-Claro amor, podamos volver. Me exprese mal.

-Volveremos y seremos una familia. Para siempre. Papá tendrá que aceptarlo y se que con el tiempo…

-Todo estará bien Albus. Todo estará bien.

Y lo besó para acallar sus dudas.

**Londres – Inglaterra (8º mes de embarazo****):**

Molly y Hermione Weasley, y Ginebra Potter, estaban sentadas en una mesa enfrente de Narcissa y Astoria Malfoy. Las rubias slytherins habían solicitado la entrevista a escondidas y ellas, contra todo sentido común y también a espaldas de sus esposos, habían aceptado.

-Se que es imposible de creer pero es cierto. Albus y Lucius eran amantes por voluntad de su hijo – Astoria miró a Ginebra a los ojos – ¡Se lo juro! Él llegó a mi casa avisándome de que su marido venía detrás queriendo dañar a Draco. Buscó a Lucius y se le tiró a los brazos para que lo saque de allí y lo proteja de las iras de su esposo.

-Piénselo querida. Se que usted estuvo en Hogwarts cuando se supo lo del embarazo. ¿Cómo reaccionó su hijo? – esta vez era Narcissa la que hablaba.

-Mi hijo me contó que Albus dijo que no había sido violado – contraatacó Astoria- que estaba enamorado del padre de su bebe.

-¡Albus tiene 16 años! ¡A esa edad nadie se enamora! – chilló Ginny alterada.

-Pensé que usted se había enamorado de su esposo desde que era mucho más joven – le dijo la ex de Lucius.

- Podría estar hechizado. O bajo los efectos de una poción – Molly se aferraba a esa esperanza al igual que todos los Weasley.

-O podría estar enamorado y haber concebido naturalmente. Y ahora estar escapando embarazado por temor a las iras de su padre. Arriesgando su vida, la de su bebé y la de mi suegro.

- Y si resulta que él esta con mi ex por propia voluntad… ¿Qué pasará cuando finalmente los capturen? ¿Qué creen que hará el muchacho cuando su padre mate al amor de su vida?

-¡¡¡Que tiene 16!!! ¡¡¡Que a esa edad nadie conoce al amor de su vida!!! – otra vez Ginny histérica.

-Salvo usted – otra vez Astoria.

-¿Cómo sabemos que lo que nos dicen no es alguna trampa urdida por…? – Hermione las miraba recelosa.

-Vieron nuestros recuerdos ¿verdad? Sabe que estos no se pueden alterar. Además piénsenlo un momento: ¿Realmente Lucius se arriesgaría a recibir el Beso después de haber sobrevivido a tanto solo por una venganza tan… obvia? ¿No creen que haya mejores formas de lastimar a Potter sin echarse encima a los aurores del mundo y a toda la prensa?

Hermione suspiró y tuvo que reconocer lo que desde el principio estuvo quemándole el cerebro. Que lo de la violación y el secuestro, amén del dichoso embarazo inducido por una poción, era más el deseo desesperado de un padre que una hipótesis valedera. Ya Lily se los había dicho en más de una ocasión: Al le había gritado a Harry que no había sido violado, que estaba enamorado… Poppy dictaminó que el embarazo era espontaneo, que no había rastros de poción fertilizante… y el que su sobrino los haya atacado con cuanto hechizo conociese para escaparse a Malfoy Manor y alertar al patriarca, para luego huir con él por medio mundo, era más que "inquietante"… ella utilizaría la palabra "contundente". Ningún Síndrome de Estocolmo explicaba que el chico haya estado escapándose de Hogwarts para encontrarse clandestinamente con el ex mortífago, ya imaginaba ella para que. Ahora, Al no dejaba de ser un menor y el que Lucius se lo hubiese follado era definitivamente un motivo para enviarlo a Askabán por una buena temporada… eso si no fuese por ese bebé que según Poppy nacería en un mes ¿o ya habría nacido? La sangre Potter y Malfoy mezcladas en un mago o una bruja… Lucius enamorado del hijo del asesino de su señor… Al amando y escapando con el némesis de su padre, con el hombre que intentó matar a su madre ¿sabría lo del dichoso diario de Voldemort?

-Señoras – Herm se dispuso a conversar en privado con su suegra y cuñada – Necesitamos hablar entre nostras. Me comunicaré con ustedes mañana. Y quisiera que Draco este presente la próxima vez.

-Respecto a mi Scorp y Lily… – Astoria estaba cansada de ver penar a su hijo.

-Por ahora es mejor que no se vean – Ginny intervino – Si las cosas son como dicen… aunque Harry va a matarme cuando se entere. En fin. Descuide Astoria, yo también estoy cansada de ver llorar a mi niña. Y después de todo, usted y su hijo no tienen culpa de nada.

-¡Ni Draco ni yo tampoco! – Narcissa alzó la voz ofendida – Si quiere saberlo pienso que la conducta de mi ex esposo es aberrante ¡con un niño que podría ser su nieto! ¡Merlín! ¡Y encima es tan idiota que lo preña! ¡Un bastardo en la familia!

Molly la miró furiosa suponiendo que tanta indignación no era por defender la inocencia de Albus sino por la posibilidad de tener que dividir la fortuna Malfoy entre Draco y el futuro bebé. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pues a ella esos amores también le parecían una aberración, aunque no dejaban de tener su parte romántica.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza las mujeres se separaron dispuestas a trabajar para enderezar el entuerto que sus hombres, hormonales y cabezotas, habían creado entre ellos.

**Luxor – Egipto (9º mes de embarazo)****:**

Albus caminaba por las calles de Luxor disfrazado de mujer. Usaba una tradicional burka negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y solo dejaba ver sus ojos a través de una redecilla. El calor era agobiante y la vida bajo esas gruesas capas de tela asfixiante, pero por primera vez podía andar libremente sin despertar sospechas. Iba del brazo de un también oculto Lucius, camuflajeado por una multijugos.

A punto de dar a luz, lo había revisado un médico antes de salir huyendo de Ruanda. En un país machista e Islámico, donde los magos homosexuales eran tratados peor que las mujeres, y donde un hijo o hija era propiedad del padre o del marido, su rubio no había querido arriesgarse a una denuncia.

Por lo que habían planificado el parto ellos solos. Lucius agradeciéndole a Severus en el más allá que le haya enseñado algo de pociones y medimagia de urgencia.

Habían salido de las ruinas en donde se ocultaban para comprar algunos ingredientes y comida… y algo de ropa para el futuro niño. Porque ese médico les había dicho que sería un niño… y Lucius había sonreído emocionado cuando Al le dijo que se llamaría Severus. Aunque muerto de celos el chico sabía que ese nombre haría feliz a su amado y por eso se había sacrificado, por la alegría de su ahora esposo.

Ya en su refugio, en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Luxor, en una cámara aún no descubierta, Al se dejó caer en su improvisado lecho. Estaba cansado por la salida pero ambos habían acordado no separarse por lo que pudiese pasar.

El muchacho dormitaba mientras el rubio preparaba la cena cuando un agudo dolor lo hizo despertar. Agarrándose el bajo vientre gritó desesperado:

-Luciuuuussss…

El oscuro mago sabía que la hora había llegado y se preparó para lo peor. Habían decidido que en las condiciones en que se encontraban un parto natural era impensable (por las complicaciones que podía acarrear) y ambos habían acordado que se arriesgarían a una cesárea (más rápida y limpia). Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo.

Temblando por la vida de su esposo e hijo Lucius comenzó la operación ayudándose con cuanto hechizo conocía. Llevaba una varita sin registrar pero sabía que la actividad mágica alertaría a las autoridades. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que se dieran una vuelta para investigar. Esperaba haber terminado y estar lejos para ese momento.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad Lucius extrajo del vientre de su esposo un diminuto y azul pequeño al que inmediatamente cortó el cordón umbilical. Cogiéndole de los piececitos lo puso de cabeza y con un par de nalgadas lo ayudo a respirar. Una vez que estuvo rosado lo dejó en un moisés ya preparado para ocuparse de su esposo, inconsciente desde el inicio de la artesanal operación.

Procedió a extraer la placenta y cerrar el corte, capa por capa. Luego controló sus signos vitales y le lanzó cuantos hechizos de diagnóstico conocía para comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro. Le dio una poción regenerativa, otra reconstituyente de la sangre y una tercera contra el dolor. Besó su frente reverente y finalmente rompió a llorar como un poseso. Fue el único momento de debilidad que se permitió. Luego, mientras su amado todavía dormía, fue a atender a su nuevo hijo.

Con mucho cuidado lo levantó para limpiarlo y bañarlo. Con sorpresa vio que era blanquísimo, con unos largos cabellos platinados que adornaban su cabeza. No había abierto los ojos pero el hombre intuyo que al hacerlo estos serían azules, como los suyos. Mi pequeño Severus, musitó, y luego volvió la cara para ver al muchacho que dormía a unos metros recuperándose de un parto que casi se lleva su vida.

"Esta aquí, perdido en medio de este desierto, pariendo peor que un animal. Todo por ti. Por seguirte. Porque te ama" - le dijo la vocecita dormida de su conciencia, muy parecida a la del pocionista muerto - "El sabe que amaste a Severus y que aún lo amas, te comparte con ese recuerdo y te acepta con él sin chistar; y ahora va a nombrar a su hijo como tu ex amante solo para verte feliz".

Suspiró y se dijo que era un maldito cabrón con suerte. Pese a sus pecados, la vida le daba otra oportunidad.

Después de unas horas Al comenzó a despertar y lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo:

-Lu…

-Aquí estoy amor.

-¿El bebe?

-Aquí. En mis brazos.

-¡Quiero verlo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío! – demandó lloroso.

-Todo tuyo amor – y colocó al recién nacido entre sus brazos.

Al lo vio enternecido y entonces el pequeño abrió sus ojitos para mirarlo. Eran una copia exacta de los del mayor.

-Lucius… tiene tus ojos. Tu cabello, tu piel…

-Si. Parece mi clon – "A tu padre va a encantarle ", pensó.

-Mi pequeño Severus… - musitó el más joven.

-Amor…respecto a eso… – el rubio lo miró enamorado – no quiero imponerte ese nombre.

-No me lo impones. Lo elegí porque se lo que él significó para ti.

-Y te lo agradezco pero… que te parece si lo dejamos como un segundo nombre. Y el primero lo escoges a tu gusto. Después de todo tú lo llevaste dentro y lo trajiste aún con riesgo de tu vida.

Al lo miró agradecido y si se puede más enamorado… luego notó el quemante sol del desierto entrando por en tragaluz, alumbrando a través de espejos toda la estancia.

-¿Cómo se llama el antiguo dios de los egipcios?

-¿Horus?

-No. Ese es el dios padre. Me refiero al más joven. Del que descienden los faraones.

-Osiris.

-Osiris… ¿Es un buen nombre no te parece? Nombre de rey. Nombre de dios. Nombre que siempre nos recordará esta tierra que nos dio refugio, y que vio nacer a nuestro primogénito.

-Osiris Malfoy.

-Osiris Severus Malfoy Potter ¿Dejarás que lleve mi apellido verdad? ¿Aunque sea el de tu antiguo enemigo?

-Jamás permitiría que no lo llevase. Es tan hijo tuyo como mío. Y estoy orgulloso de ello. Osiris Severus Malfoy Potter. Y tomando su varita hizo aparecer unos papeles y los selló con su huella mágica para luego desaparecerlos.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Utilizaste tu varita? ¡Van a rastrearnos!

-Envié los papeles al ministerio egipcio registrando su nacimiento. Ya es oficial. Adjunté una copia de nuestro certificado de matrimonio aclarando que el pequeño es sietemesino. Es legalmente un Malfoy. Legitimo. Nacido bajo un matrimonio constituido.

-En pleno siglo 21 esas son sandeces – aclaró Al divertido – A nadie le importa si fue concebido dentro o fuera de un contrato.

-Para ustedes quizás, mestizos e hijos de "sangres sucias"– lo dijo divertido, más como chiste que como un insulto – pero yo soy un mago tradicional, de la vieja guardia, y ningún hijo mío será un bastardo. ¡No si puedo evitarlo! Además nadie va a humillarte llamándote "libertino" o acusándote de haberte encamado conmigo antes de la boda.

-Supongo que mi padre ya se ha encargado de ello. Que yo sepa lo ha gritado por todo el mundo mágico.

-Cuando regreses con tu hijo y los documentos los callarás.

-Los callaremos Lucius. No voy a regresar sin ti.

Justo cuando el mayor iba a contestarle las barreras de protección saltaron de improviso y un muy cabreado Bill Weasley hizo su entrada triunfal. Había podido desactivar los seguros sin hacerse notar, no en balde era uno de los mejores rompedores de maldiciones del mundo.

-¡¡¡Lucius!!! – chilló Albus al ver a su amante tirado inconsciente en el piso (por un desmaius que su tío Ronald le mando).

Harry Potter estaba en el lugar seguido de una veintena de magos ingleses y egipcios… Se quedó en shock ante la imagen de su hijo acostado en una tumba egipcia con un bebé recién nacido en brazos. Lo miró a los ojos y recibió en respuesta una mirada del más absoluto terror. Su Al abrazó al bebé suplicándole:

-¡Por favor no nos lastimes! ¡No lastimes a mi hijo!

Harry quiso correr y abrazarlo, explicarle, decirle lo mucho que lo había buscado. Que lo amaba… que deseaba protegerlo. Pero sus palabras lo dejaron pasmado "¿no nos lastimes?" "¿no lastimes a mi hijo?" El no era el maldito mortífago hijo de puta que lo había secuestrado, él era su padre y por supuesto no iba a lastimarlos.

Pero su inacción lo rezagó de los hombres que lo acompañaban, que se abalanzaron sobre el caído y el muchacho arrastrándolos fuera.

Cuando se vio violentado Albus se revolvió furioso sin soltar a su pequeño:

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius! ¡¡¡¡Luciuuuuussss!!!

Harry se quedo boquiabierto mirando a Ron y a Bill cuando ya los demás aurores hubieron partido del lugar para aparetearse en el hospital más cercano con prisionero y rehenes.

-¿Lucius? – le preguntó a Ron. Este solo lo miró compasivo mientras que Bill apretaba los puños furioso. Sus peores temores confirmados.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y aquí les va el último capítulo y su epílogo. Gracias a todas/os los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y disculpen las demoras para actualizar. Como siempre Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y cía. **_

_

* * *

_

Existen muchos dichos muggles que podrían aplicarse a ellos: _**"Nada permanece oculto bajo el sol", "La mentira tiene patas cortas", "Haz lo que quieras dijo Dios, hazlo y carga con las consecuencias", "No hay tonto más tonto que un viejo tonto"**_… Incluso el escritorcillo muggle que leía a escondidas instigado por Severus tenía una frasecita ex profeso ¿Cuál era?: _**"¡Mala peste! ¡Mala peste a vuestras familias! Han convertido mi cuerpo en pasto de gusanos"…**_ no, esa estaría bien tras el juicio, cuando lo condenen al Beso del Dementor por violar a un menor…. La precisa era esta: _**"La aflicción se ha prendado de ti y tú te has casado con la desventura".**_

Lo habían detenido en Luxor, Egipto, y más rápido de lo que salta un conejo lo habían extraditado a Inglaterra. Había tratado de indagar sobre Albus y su hijo pero todo lo que obtuvo de sus custodios fue una golpiza y un muro de silencio. Silencio que el adoptó como suyo también apenas pisó Londres. Había caído y la hora de ajustar cuentas con la vida llegaba.

¡¿Quién le creería si contaba la verdad?! De nada serviría y además no la diría… Entre la violación y la seducción solo había un tecnicismo, y el apellido Malfoy suscitaba demasiada envidia como para esperar alguna simpatía a su favor, más aún cuando el apellido Potter iba de por medio.

Además estaba Albus, y él no arrastraría más su nombre de lo que ya estaba. Suficiente era lo que se había publicado en esos meses… y lo que había tenido que soportar escapando a su lado como un vulgar delincuente… algo que él no era aunque Lucius si. Merecía ese beso desde hace décadas y gustoso lo aceptaba si podía salvar a Albus y a Osiris de la vergüenza pública.

Lo había decidido. No hablaría en su defensa. Había rehusado conversar con Draco, con Astoria, con Scorpius y hasta con Narcissa, quienes habían rogado por separado por una entrevista. Con los únicos que no pudo rehusarse a hablar fue con Potter padre y con ese Weasley, Ron cree que se llama, porque ellos no solicitaron audiencia… simplemente irrumpieron en su celda y lo molieron a golpes. Lo golpearon y le dieron veritaserum hasta que él les dijo lo que pasó, punto por punto, sin omitir detalle y solo por el gusto y la mala leche de que lo sepan y tengan que vivir con ello el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Bien, los pasos se oían. Venían por él para llevarlo a juicio. Solo esperaba poder verlo una vez más. No lo creía posible y sabía que Potter no lo permitiría, pues Albus no se quedaría callado. Le hubiese gustado verlo una vez más. Y a Osiris. A Osiris era seguro que no lo vería ya nunca. Tan pequeño y tan parecido a él. Ni siquiera Draco se le parecía tanto. Le gustaría ver la cara de Narcissa cuando, al momento de confirmarse su muerte, sus abogados revelasen que el íntegro de su fortuna personal iba para el pequeño. Después de todo Draco tenía su propia herencia que él le legó al terminar la guerra… para salvarla de la voracidad del Ministerio. Eso debía bastar para salvaguardar el derecho de primogenitura.

Osiris y Albus, en cambio, solo tendrían esa pequeña fortuna que amasó en sus años de exilio para cuando no les quedara nada. Sabía que el niño jamás perdonaría a su padre ni a los Weasley. Y no quería dejarlo en la calle. Ni a él ni a su pequeño: Osiris Severus Malfoy Potter, egipcio de nacimiento. Hijo legitimo de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter.

Y eso, la dicha de que Potter y el Weasley sabían como se habían mezclado sus sangres, como levantó al niño en la esquina de un barrio muggle donde se estaba vendiendo y como lo amo… tanto que lo convirtió en su esposo pese y a pesar de todo, era su íntima venganza. La satisfacción que le quedó después de los golpes de matón que el Weasley le dio a puño limpio y de los crucios que Potter le administró. Aun recordaba sus caras, la mandíbula desencajada del pelirrojo y la pálida estupefacción del héroe.

-Tu hijo se me ofreció en una esquina porque su padre le dio la espalda en el peor momento de su vida. Y yo lo amé, aun sin saber quien era… aun pensando que solo era un estúpido muchachito muggle. Sebastián me dijo que se llamaba. Mira mis recuerdos.

Y así lo hicieron. Lo miraron todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Lo amé lo suficiente para preñarlo con mi hijo no importándome su sangre. Y lo amé aun más para casarme con él y devolverle el honor que ustedes jamás le habrían permitido recuperar. No fui yo quien inventó toda esa estúpida patraña de la violación y el secuestro, ni quien arrastró su nombre por el fango… y ahora, cada vez que veas a los ojos de tu hijo, y de tu nieto, solo verás el desprecio porque convertiste a uno en viudo y a otro en huérfano. Vivirás con eso hasta el día de tu muerte y esa, maldito mestizo, será mi mayor venganza…

Harry le había apuntado con su varita dispuesto a lanzarle un avada pero James, el tercero en escena, que no había despegado los labios ni intervenido en agresión alguna lo detuvo.

-No padre. Eso es lo que quiere. Para que luego Albus diga que lo asesinaste cuando estaba indefenso. A tu merced. Sin posibilidad de protegerse.

Ron a esas alturas se había dejado caer en un rincón de su celda. El personalmente había administrado el veritaserum… triple dosis… ni Voldemort podría contra eso.

-¿Qué se le dio Harry? ¿Venderse en la esquina de un callejón muggle? ¿Estar dispuesto a dejare follar por Goyle en un estacionamiento?

Harry vomitó en la celda y su hijo lo sacó de allí mientras Ron los seguía choqueado. En medio del dolor por las costillas rotas, y con la sangre escurriéndole por el labio partido, Lucius sonrió. Lo matarían. Pero al final él habría ganado.

Lo sacaron a rastras de la celda. Un par de aurors nada amables aunque si muy correctos. No hubo golpes, ni insultos… si una ducha en privado, una muda de ropa limpia y un pase donde el doctor, quien curó sus heridas y, en un descuido, le hizo llegar una nota…fingiendo que llenaba una ficha para darle tiempo de leerla:

"_**Tía Mione me ha jurado que te la hará llegar. Solo puedo decirte que te amo. Que se que planean matarte y que si no fuera por Osiris me iría contigo sin dudarlo. Pero por siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Criaré solo a nuestro hijo. Ni familia jamás pondrá sus manos sobre él. Será un Malfoy. Juro por mi magia que jamás volveré a ser de nadie…Daría la mitad de mi vida por verte una vez más pero mi padre me tiene encerrado en Godric's House. Escaparé Lu… y jamás los perdonaré por esto que están haciéndonos. **_

_**Albus"**_

Lucius miró al medimago que le devolvió la mirada y bajo los ojos comprensivo. Así que la esposa de la comadreja. Debía haberse arriesgado demasiado, y estaría en graves problemas si se llegaba a saber. Arrugó la nota y se la llevó a los labios para comérsela. Los años de clandestinidad le habían enseñado demasiado.

Amarrocado y entre dos escoltas entró por una chimenea privada al Ministerio y de allí traspasó una puerta rumbo a la sala de audiencias.

Sintió las pifias de la multitud y hasta uno que otro objeto contundente lanzado contra su persona, que un escudo convenientemente conjurado por sus custodios repelió. "Realmente eran considerados", pensó. Lo que menos esperaba al pisar Askabán era una violación múltiple para vengar al hijo de su jefe.

"Abuelo", escuchó la voz de Scorpius entre el griterío de la multitud y volteó hacía ella, divisándolo a lo lejos junto a Draco, Goyle, y un nutrido grupo de Slytherins que asistieron con su hijo al colegio. Sabia prudencia no asistir solos al juicio. Sabia prudencia no haber dejado que las mujeres asistan. Estúpida demostración de banal afecto haber ido. ¿Para qué? Ya era un hombre muerto y todos en esa sala lo sabían. El juicio solo era una farsa para prolongar su humillación.

La mano del muchacho se tendió hacia él y por un momento lo miró enternecido. El era la gran víctima y no lo odiaba. "Lo siento" le dijo Lucius con un mudo movimiento de labios… Y en verdad lo sentía. Por su boda, que jamás podría ser. Mucho menos ahora que él y Albus habían transformado a sus familias en la versión moderna de los Montescos y los Capuletos… Tendrían que pasar otros 100 años para que los Malfoys le perdonen a los Potter y a los Weasley el asesinato legal que iban a cometer.

El presidente del Wizengamot impuso silencio en la sala y dio pase a la parte acusadora que leyó los cargos en contra del inculpado. Le preguntó a su abogado como se declaraba y el interpelado, defensor de oficio ya que Malfoy había rechazado la defensa que su hijo intentó pagarle, respondió que en contra de su consejo legal el acusado insistía en declararse culpable.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Por favor abuelo defiéndete!

Scorpius había gritado en medio de la sala donde Harry y Ron ocupaban, junto con George, Percy, Bill y Arthur, las escalinatas inmediatas al fiscal.

-¡¡¡Harry James Potter Evans!!! – gritó en medio de la sala la voz de Ginebra Weasley - Arregla esto de inmediato o no solo perderás a dos hijos. No intentes regresar a mi casa si callas. No veré a Albus y Lily llorar por tu causa… Y en cuanto a ustedes, familia, ni se atrevan a volver a mirarme si siguen apoyando al terco de mi marido.

-Yo pienso igual Arthur. Mira bien si quieres echar más de medio siglo de matrimonio al agua - la voz de Molly retumbó en el tribunal que había enmudecido ante la escena. ¿Qué era lo que se estaban perdiendo? La acusación era solida y comprobada. El niño había sido secuestrado, violado y embarazado quien sabe con que artes oscuras… todo por una venganza del ex mortífago contra el asesino de su señor. ¿Por qué pues la madre y la abuela amenazaban a su padre y maridos?

-¡¡¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!!! - había vociferado el juez - ¿Señor Potter tiene algo que declarar antes de dictar sentencia? ¿Puede explicar a este tribunal la escena que ha protagonizado su familia?

Harry se levantó lívido y miró a Ron quien le bajo la mirada. Bill y Percy hicieron lo propio mientras que Arthur le encogió los hombros con pena. Miro hacía las gradas y se topó con los gélidos grises de Draco y el desprecio de Scorpius.

Bien. El rubio se lo había advertido. Que su padre no era ningún violador y que Albus había aparecido en su casa llamando a Lucius a gritos y suplicándole que lo saque de allí minutos antes de que él llegara. Y de que si había algo entre ellos, y ahora era claro que lo había, era algo mutuo por más aberrante que les pudiese parecer a todos… Draco y Narcissa a la cabeza. Pero era Harry el que había despotricado, se había lanzado a un duelo de hechizos con su antiguo némesis; había llevado el caso a la prensa, buscando a los fugitivos por medio mundo mágico y muggle y arrastrando su apellido y el de los Malfoys a las páginas policiales y rosas de todos los periódicos.

Draco había dado su versión del asunto, obviamente, y muchos estaban dados a creer más en una historia de amor prohibido que en un secuestro; pero eran los menos. Y el Wizengamot era fiel a Harry y a los Weasley. Hasta ese momento al menos.

El miserable de Lucius lo miraba desafiante. Si solo hubiese tratado de defenderse. De acusar de algo a su hijo. Pero el maldito mortífago se había inmolado ante sus ojos como víctima inocente. Y encerrado en su casa del Valle de Godric, un furioso Albus le había jurado que nunca más le vería la cara si mataba a su esposo. Legalmente no podía retenerlo pero había conseguido un certificado médico que lo declaraba "incapacitado mental por trauma psicológico severo" y se había hecho nombrar su tutor. James lo había mirado con reproche antes de exclamar:

-¿Lo harás pasar por loco para siempre a fin de tenerlo encerrado y evitar que diga la verdad? ¿Y a Lily, le harás lo mismo cuando no puedas tenerla callada? ¿Y a mí? ¿También vas a encerrarme como a ellos en un cuarto bajo 100 hechizos y 7 llaves? Porque no te apoyaré en esto padre. No después de haber oído a Malfoy y ver que Albus decía la verdad. No hay hechizo, ni magia oscura, ni nada… solo la vida abofeteándonos las caras por quien sabe que cuentas que le teníamos pendiente. Cede en tu orgullo y queda como un padre indignado antes de que cómo un asesino, porque esto tarde o temprano se sabrá. Y no olvides a Osiris. El es un Potter y un Malfoy. ¿Quiénes seremos para él? ¿Su familia o sus verdugos? ¿También lo encerrarás o vas a asesinarlo y a desaparecerlo?

-Señor Potter. Este tribunal espera.

Harry le dirigió una última mirada colérica al patriarca de los Malfoy y cuando este le respondió con una sonrisa dejó salir toda su furia

-¡¡¡Maldito mortífago!!! No sabes como me arrepiento de haberte otorgado mi clemencia. Debí dejar que los Dementores se saciasen con tu alma de bastardo.

-Señor Potter…

-Señorías... Mi esposa y mi suegra han hablado basadas en el testimonio que mi hijo ha dado al llegar con nosotros. Que no fue secuestrado sino que él y este sujeto se enamoraron y se fugaron porque…

-¡¡¡Potter!!!

Ahora fue Lucius el le gritó con una mirada de furia llameando en sus ojos. No permitiría que el mundo confirme que su hijo menor era un bastardo, concebido fuera de un matrimonio legal.

Arthur también miró al rubio y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices – le susurró a su yerno.

-…porque estaban enamorados. Se fugaron para casarse y para que yo no los separe Albus se embarazó. Es lo que me ha dicho mi hijo y lo que he llegado a confirmar en un interrogatorio que el auror Ron Weasley y yo realizamos con el detenido.

-¡Interrogatorio ilegal! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre maldito bastardo?! ¿No te dije yo que era la puta de tu hijo quien se le había abierto de piernas?

-¡¡¡Draco!!! No insultes a mi esposo. No es ninguna puta.

-¡Cállate padre! ¡Te estoy defendiendo! Francamente. Con un chico que tiene la edad de tu nieto. Es aberrante.

-¿Tenías que meterte con el hermano de mi novia? ¿No hay otros tíos en el mundo? – esta vez había sido Scorpius el que habló.

A estas alturas las vuela plumas de los periodistas no cesaba de escribir y la sala en pleno era un pandemónium de especulaciones. Los miembros del Wizengamot tenían las mandíbulas por el suelo y Kingsley Shacklebolt agradecía que Hermione y Draco hayan ido a verlo, a los pocos minutos de producida la captura, y lo hayan hecho poner a Lucius Malfoy bajo su protección personal a escondidas de Harry. Así no había más que "el mal rato" que lamentar.

-¡¡¡ORDEN EN LA SALA ORDEN EN LA SALA!!! – gritaba en anciano jurismago. – Señor Potter ¿Tiene evidencia que confirme sus palabras?

-Solo el testimonio de mi hijo Albus y claro, lo que este… "señor" pueda decir bajo el veritaserum – y Harry señaló con desprecio a Lucius.

-Entonces suspenderemos la sesión hasta que el joven Albus Potter…

-Albus Malfoy – Lucius se puso de pie para informar la secreta noticia – El joven en cuestión se llama Albus Malfoy. Nos casamos en Rumania apenas cumplió los 18 años. Nuestra acta de matrimonio y el acta de nacimiento de nuestro hijo obran en poder de mis abogados.

-Siéntese acusado. Aún no se sienta libre de cargos. Presentará esos documentos cuando el joven Albus "Potter" - recalcó el apellido - se presente a declarar.

-Me presento ahora – Albus llegaba con su hijo en brazos de la mano de unas decididas Hermione y Fleur.

-No egres el úgnico qué sabe rogmper seguros quegrido – le dijo la medio vela a su boquiabierto marido.

-Señores. No quiero que mi esposo y mi hijo sean expuestos a más escarnio público, ya bastante tienen con el circo que montó su padre ¿no puede tomar su declaración en privado? – Lucius volvía a ponerse de pie mientras sus custodios trataban de sentarlo a la fuerza.

-Suéltenlo infelices. ¿No ven que lo lastiman? – Albus había volado a defenderlo dejando a su bebe con sus tías. Acariciando su rostro comenzó a sollozar - Pensé que iba a matarte. Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás – y dejando boquiabierto a todos se aovillo en los brazos de su supuesto violador rompiendo en llanto.

Hermione, quien sostenía a Osiris, miró a su esposo con reproche.

-Harry todavía tiene la escusa de que es el padre y cualquiera reaccionaría mal en su situación ¿pero tú Ronald?

-Señores… - Kingsley terció en la escena fastidiado. - ¿Realmente creen ustedes que haya algo por desentrañar? ¿Podríamos evitar el espectáculo? A lo más que podríamos condenarlo es a unos años en Askabán por seducción a un menor, y por lo que se ve… fue dicho menor el que lo sedujo…

El presidente consultó en susurros con sus colegas.

-Dado lo visto en esta sala se anula el juicio y se levantan los cargos contra el acusado. "Señor" Lucius Malfoy – la primera palabra dicha con ironía – queda en libertad. Agradezca a su buena estrella y a que parece haber hecho pacto con el diablo para evitar el Beso.

Albus abrazó a Lucius y le comió la boca en presencia de todos. Arthur dejo caer su mandíbula al suelo; Scorpius Draco Bill, Percy, George, Ron y media docena de Slytherin voltearon la cara asqueados, Goyle, Blaise, Hermione y Fleur sonrieron resignados y Harry vomitó sin importarle la escena que hacía.

De pronto, Molly y Ginny surgieron de la nada y arrebataron a Albus de los brazos del rubio.

-Ahora, señor Malfoy, no me interesa como comenzaron las cosas entre mi nieto y usted – la fría voz de Molly hizo callar a los presentes – Sabrá ya que este niño tiene una familia que lo respalda. Una bastante numerosa y enfadada con su persona. Dejaremos que hoy arregle sus asuntos con la ley y con su gente y mañana en la noche vendrá a La Madriguera a presentarse como Merlín manda y a exponer cuales son sus intenciones para con mi nieto.

-Señora, su nieto es mi esposo.

-¿Si? ¿Y desde cuando? A nosotros nadie nos comunicó nada de ninguna boda. Y si no quiere perder el apoyo que por amor a mi hijo – esta vez fue Ginny la que habló – le estoy brindando aún a riesgo de acabar con mi matrimonio, vendrá acompañado de su familia a solicitar su mano. Se casará como es debido y entonces, y solo entonces, este niño saldrá de mi casa.

-¡Qué ya tengo 18 madre! – bufó Albus molesto – Y que ya tengo un hijo con Lu.

-¡Me vale que tengas 30! Si tú no te haces respetar tu madre lo hará por ti. Por lo que a mi respecta Al continua soltero y Osiris es un Potter. ¿Quiere a Albus en su vida? Comience por demostrarle el respeto que se merece. Ya bastante hizo arrastrándolo por medio mundo como un vulgar delincuente.

Albus y Lucius voltearon los ojos junto con media sala.

-¿A que hora en su casa distinguida suegra? – la voz irónica del patriarca no amedrentó a las matronas que lo miraron divertidas.

-A las 8 estará bien "hijito" – Ginny le devolvió la ironía porque Lucius era mayor que ella. Y ven con tu familia. Harry querrá presentarle sus excusas a Draco y arreglar otra boda. Mi Lily ya lloró demasiado por tus andanzas.

-Ni piensen que harán una boda doble. Faltaría más – Scorpius protestó molesto – Después de lo que nos hicieron.

-¡¡¡ Cállate Scorp!!! – Draco, Lucius, Albus, Ginny y Molly exclamaron al unísono.

Y mientras Lucius abandonaba la sala en medio de sus aurors para cumplir con el papeleo de su excarcelación, sonrió sádico al imaginar la cara de su ex cuando le pidiese que los acompañe a La Madriguera a pedir la mano de su ya esposo. Definitivamente iba a hacer una rabieta de las suyas.

.

.

**EPILOGO**

-No es justo, debería ser nuestra boda.

-Con eso de que mamá no quiere que me case hasta que termine el colegio.

-Albus no lo terminó.

-Dara sus exámenes externamente.

-Para mí que no quieren quedarse sin hijos.

-Ahora que James se fue a vivir solo.

-¿Sera cierto eso que dicen? ¿Qué lo vieron con Pansy Parkinson?

-¡Cállate! Te escucha Blaise y se arma otra tragedia. Y como vamos, no nos casamos nunca.

Y Scorpius y Lily dejaron de secretearse al ver entrar a Albus del brazo de su padre en los jardines de la Mansión. Albus había pedido una ceremonia sencilla. Y para Lucius eso incluía unicornios, hadas de los bosques, todo el ministerio en pleno y la Sinfónica del Londres Mágico tocando para ellos. Osiris, en brazos de Rose, echaba pétalos por el camino que iba a transitar su "madre"; y Lucius y Draco lo esperaban al pie del altar donde iban a refrendar sus votos matrimoniales.

Renard y unos cuantos invitados de Rumania paladeaban la sangre fresca mientras el cuerpo de aurors, con sus uniformes de gala, estaban en pleno acompañando a su jefe en el mal rato:

-No te alegras de no haberlo violado como era nuestra intención inicial – le dijo uno a su compañero.

-Menos mal que Kingsley nos avisó que eran pleitos de familia y que era mejor no meterse.

-Sip. Como él nos dijo. Al final la familia se arregla y los que salen perdiendo son los inocentes que se quedaron en medio.

-Igual me lo hubiera violado. Pese a su edad esta como quiere. Pero el juramento inquebrantable que nos hizo tomar….

La música seguía sonando y Arthur no podía con las nauseas sentado junto a Narcissa. Molly lo había dejado por la paz y había ido a ubicarse con Fleur y Hermione. Sus esposos simplemente habían preferido ocupar los últimos asientos.

-Realmente. Es aberrante.

-Tiene la edad de su nieto. Merlín.

-La compadezco. Haber estado casada con él.

-No imagina lo que fue. Primero Severus Snape. Y cuando pensé que ya me había librado de un puto, llega otro… con perdón de su nieto.

-Yo no se que le pasó a este muchacho. Mi Ginny lo crió como a James y a Lily. ¿Qué pudo salir mal?

-Lily… Esa si que es una damita.

-Y James. Jamás no daría un disgusto así.

Mientras la música sonaba James se escabullía al interior de la casa donde una fogosa Pansy lo acorralaba en la biblioteca.

-James… James… aprisa… – y le iba quitando la ropa entre besos y mordiscos.

-Dios… si tu marido nos pilla.

-¿Blaise? Lo nuestro fue un matrimonio arreglado. Cuando Draco prefirió a Astoria.

-¿Cambiarte a ti por esa? Hay que estar loco.

-Por eso te quiero…

Y comenzaron a follarse furiosos.

Albus avanzaba del brazo de su padre quien no podía con la vergüenza y la humillación. ¿Qué estaba pagando? ¿Qué? Tan malo no había sido. Okey. Le negó la mano a Malfoy. Tenía 11 años por Merlín. ¿Tan terrible era? ¿Iba a tener a esos rubios atravesados en su camino por siempre para purgar ese pecado? Al ver la platinada cabecita de su nieto supo que si. Ya estaban metidos en su casa y jamás saldrían.

-Al. Aun puedes arrepentirte… si es por el bebe…

-Oh padre… ¡cállate!

Lucius miraba a Albus embobado y a Draco se le revolvía el estomago.

-Padre… se que lo preñaste pero…

-Cállate Draco. Así no lo hubiese "preñado".

-Tiene la edad de Scorpius.

-No es Scorpius. Y además da igual. Ya estamos casados y es la "madre" de tu hermano.

Draco sintió que iba a desmayarse y por la cara de Potter supo que este sentía lo mismo.

********************

En pleno baile una acalorada Pansy aparecía por un lado de la casa mientras un desarreglado James lo hacía por el otro.

Astoria le juraba a Blaise que esa noche le pedía el divorcio a Draco. Después de todo Scorpius ya era grande y lo suyo había sido un error de adolescente, que se caso enamorada de un Príncipe de Slytherin que nunca existió.

-Draco es un buen hombre. Pero no hay fuego con él en la cama.

-Lo mismo digo de Pansy. Casi le ruego a Merlín que se encuentre un amante y me deje irme en paz.

Harry Potter Y Draco Malfoy bebían e intercambiaban su asco en el bar.

-Con un niño que tiene la edad de su nieto – decía Harry.

-¿Deberé llamarlo "Papá"? – se preguntaba Draco.

-Y Ginny se ha puesto de su lado. Me ha dicho que aparte de mal amante soy mal padre. Que no sabe en que estaba pensando cuando decidió casarse conmigo. Yo que me guarde virgen para ella.

-Malditas malagradecidas. Astoria dice que estar casada conmigo es como estar casada con su hermanito menor.

-¡Brujas! – gritaron al unísono.

Y ambos se miraron, solidarios en su pena, y se sonrieron amistosos.

Los Weasley se consolaban con sus esposas y Ándrax perseguía a un divertido Teddy. ¿Qué fijación la de ese niño con los tíos mayores?

Ginny y Theo, a la sazón viudo, conversaban sobre amores pasados y encuentros clandestinos de 20 años atrás.

¿Y Scorpius y Lily? Ambos niños, que de tontos no tenían un pelo, miraban las parejas que se hacían y deshacían y rogaban que otro escándalo no estalle antes de que ella cumpla 18 y puedan casarse.

-Scorp, así como van, mi madre deja a mi padre en un mes y máximo en dos el tuyo lo mete en su cama.

-¡Por los magos oscuros! Es fijo que mi madre le dice hoy a papá lo del tío Blaise.

-¿Y te fijaste? ¿Tu tía Pansy y mi hermano?

-¡Ay!

-Scorp – Lily respiró hondo y tomó la decisión de su vida, sabiendo que se jugaba su felicidad – Menstrué hace 15 días. Significa que estoy ovulando. Y tengo una poción de fertilidad en mi bolsillo. Tú decides. Esperamos y capeamos el temporal. O imitamos a mi hermanito y a tu abuelo.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. Y que Merlín me ayude cuando se entere tu padre.

-Para ese entonces le estará abriendo las piernas al tuyo. No habrá problemas.

Los niños se perdieron entre la gente y desde el cielo un divertido Sirius abrazaba por la espalda a un sádico Severus que se reía a más no poder.

-¡Vamos amor! Mira a James y a Lily. No pueden con la pena. ¿Cuándo vas a darte por vengado? Tan malo no fue. No la pasaste mal con tu rubio. Y yo me morí con la frustración de nunca haberte dicho que te quería.

-Ya Severus. A James casi le a un ataque cuando su nieto se lió con Malfoy – terció Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Van a echarme la culpa también de eso?

-¡Los maldijiste Severus! A mi descendencia. Que siempre acabarían entre las sábanas de sus enemigos.

-No a tu descendencia Lily. A ti jamás te haría daño. Fue a la de James.

Ella volteó lo ojo molesta

-Da lo mismo Severus. Ya suéltalos.

-Solo tienes que decirlo amor –ese era Sirius– Y eso los liberará.

-A la próxima generación. No habrá muchos a quienes maldecir después de todo. Ya todos estarán suficientemente mezclados.

-¡¿Con Draco Severus?! – James estaba furioso - ¿Mi Harry con Draco? ¿Con lo bien que se llevaba con Ginny?

-Esa pobre no sabe lo que es un buen polvo. Tu hijo es gay.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es. Lo maldije. Mis maldiciones siempre son efectivas.

-Maldijiste a mi hijo para que fuera gay – Lily intervino molesta.

-Me encontró con Lucius y me dijo "maricón de mierda" – acusó señalando a James.

-¡¡¡James!!! – gritaron Lily y Sirius.

- No sabía que eras gay Sirius. Lo juro.

-Siguen con eso. Ya vámonos. Dejen que los vivos se las arreglen entre ellos – sonrió Remus –Menos mal que yo no te hice nada Severus.

-Si. Solo por eso Teddy se salva.

-Mas te vale – le dijo Tonks divertida.

Y los fantasmas se fueron alejando.

-¿Quieres despedirte amor? – Sirius lo miró comprensivo.

-¿Vienes? – Severus le sonrió – Quiero que sepa que así como él encontró su consuelo en la tierra, yo encontré el mío en el cielo.

-Lucius bailaba abrazado a Albus, ajeno a los comentarios y cuchicheos, cuando los vio. A su Sev abrazado por Sirius Black, que los miraba sonriente. Él también le sonrió, emocionado, y en ese momento supo que cuando muriese volverían a estar juntos no importando sus actuales parejas… porque por siempre él y Severus compartirían algo que era mucho más fuerte que la muerte, el tiempo o el olvido.

-¿Lucius, estas llorando? – Albus lo miro solícito.

-¿Te hablé alguna vez de Sirius Black?

-¿El padrino de mi padre? Debías de odiarlo. Era enemigo jurado de Severus Snape. ¿no?

-¿Sabes que siempre estuve celoso de él? Tanto odio solo podía enmascarar un gran amor.

-¿Crees que él y Severus…?

-Severus nunca lo supo. Al menos no en esta vida. Pero si. Creo que ellos son felices en el cielo así como nosotros en la tierra. Y que cuando muramos, conocerás las delicias de las orgías…

En lugar de molestarse Albus se echo a reír. Eso significaba que lo quería a su lado en esa otra vida donde su ex amante lo esperaba.

-Piensas hacer un trío con nosotros dos – le preguntó divertido.

-Más bien pensaba en un cuarteto – explicó cómplice - se que ese perro pulgoso no querrá soltar a mi Sev… ¡Pero tendrás que compartirlo me oíste! – le grito a la nada – Yo te prometo que aprenderé a hacerlo porque lo amo. Así como te amo a ti Al – le dijo a su esposo besándolo.

Al también lo beso en paz con el pasado de su amor. Después de todo no era Slytherin y estaba casado con Lucius Malfoy por nada. Algo de promiscuo debía correr por sus venas, como buena serpiente.

Sirius los miraba divertido y sonreía pícaro, anticipando la gran parranda que se correría cuando llegasen, mientras abrazaba a su Sev quien por primera vez se veía en paz con el pasado.

-Más te vale hacerlo feliz hasta que yo llegue – le susurró Lucius al vacío.

-Júralo - le respondió el animago, desapareciendo con su moreno, quien les dio su bendición con una última sonrisa.

Si. Definitivamente vivos y muertos… por fin estaban en paz.´

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Quiero dedicar esta historia a la memoria de **__**Charles Chaplin y **__**Oona O'Neill**__**, quienes se casaron pese a sus 36 años de diferencia (ella tenía 18 y él 54), procrearon 8 hijos y se tuvieron el suficiente amor para permanecer juntos hasta el día en que el cómico murió, 35 años después. He dicho en mis comentarios que una pareja que se lleve tanto no es lo ideal, pero cuando se da y es por amor resulta algo sublime. He leído la biografía de Oona y la entiendo, es necesario no haber tenido padre (o ser abandonada por el de una) para saber el vacío que se siente y con cuanta fuerza buscas llenarlo en relaciones con hombres mayores… que te den esa seguridad y esa protección que sabes jamás encontrarás. Generalmente los hombres mayores solo te ven como un "pasatiempo", pero cuando uno de ellos se convierte en el príncipe azul que esperamos resulta como lo he dicho "sublime". Para todas aquellas que sueñan con ese hombre mayor, mágico y protector, que sabemos son una especie en extinción en el mundo de hoy, es que escribí la humorada de NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que, entre tanto azúcar, se hayan reído un poco.**_

_**Con amor**_

_**Mack Snape**_


End file.
